The Cursed Human
by Crossovernaru
Summary: They had taken everything from him: his home, his humanity and those who were precious to him. After years of imprisonment, he is finally free, but will he follow the path of the beast or the path that will allow him to regain his humanity?
1. Chapter 1

**The Cursed Human**

**Here is my first story, enjoy****!**

**Summary:** They had taken everything from him: his home, his humanity and those who were precious to him. After years of imprisonment, he is finally free, but will he take the path of the beast or the path that will allow him to regain his humanity?

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own either Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 1: Jailbreak**

In a mountainous region at the farthest point in Fiore was a secret lab which was the base of one of the dark guilds that were under the control of one of the guilds of the Balam Alliance, Oracion Seis. In the settlement, scientists and mages were going on about their business, which was basically performing experiments on transformed monstrous human beings and creating weapons of mass destruction. But in the deepest levels of the laboratory, was a room that was completely sealed off from the outside world. Only four guards were present and they were pretty damn bored.

One of the guards suddenly broke the silence. "Damn this job is so boring!" He yawned. "What's behind this door that it has to have us here guarding it 24/7?"

The other three guards stared incredulously at the man." Seriously?! You were sent here to guard the door and you don't even know about _it_?"

"I was only told to guard this room 24/7 and report in every five minutes. I was never told what was behind that door."

"Man, I thought that you would at least be aware of that. Behind that door is apparently some kind a monster."

The guard just looked at him incredulously. "What the hell do you mean a monster?"

"Apparently Brain kept whatever is in there locked up, because it got too wild and uncontrollable. Refuseing to be obedient, killing everything in sight, you know that kind of stuff. From what I heard, it was one of those slaves from one of the R-system towers. They experimented on the poor bastard and he morphed into some kind of mad beast." One of the other guards spoke "I heard he was one of quite a few people that got transformed into freaks."

"Your damn right and every single one of them became just as bloodthirsty as the freak behind this door. Some were even forced to be put down, because of how dangerous they were."

The first guard suddenly spoke up, "Hey, wait a minute, if this freak is as strong as the rumors say, what's stopping it from busting down that door and ripping us all to shreds?" One of the guards chuckled. "Don't worry about it. This door is bolted down tighter than the doors of the magic council and is reinforced with a powerful magic barrier. Also that beast inside has special chains with seals that are designed to immobilize it and inflict maximum pain should it decide to try and escape."

"What do you mean try to escape? Like you said, that things just a stupid animal now. I doubt it could think its way out of a hole."

All four of the guards started to laugh like idiots, unaware of the five paper dolls that slipped beneath the cracks of the large door.

* * *

**Inside the prison cell**

While the guards were chatting and laughing, the beast that they were talking about was aware of every word they had uttered and it growled silently in anger.

The room itself was pitch black and in the farthest corner of the room was a large mass that was slowly breathing. The five paper dolls floated in the room towards the sleeping form, not all bothered by the darkness, and four of the dolls settled onto the chains that were connected to each of the figures limbs, while the fifth floated in front of its face.

"Hello my dear friend, how are you feeling this fine day?" the doll spoke with a mocking tone.

The figures eyes shot open in surprise, before returning to normal. Red eyes with vertical slits shone in the darkness. The barely controlled rage and fury could be seen in them and if one stared hard enough they could also feel the creature's fury down to their very soul.

It attempted to swat the paper doll, but the chains suddenly glowed and the figure hissed in pain, but its pride made it refuse to cry out. "My, my… you don't look so good, maybe I can help?" the paper doll continued to speak.

The red eyed figure turned away from the paper doll and attempted to close its eyes, but what the doll said next caught its full attention.

"If you listen to me, I can free you from your prison and who knows… maybe you can finally find what it is that you are searching for." The figure turned it head towards the paper doll, its red orbs shining an even brighter shade of crimson.

"So it's agreed then, if I free you and let you get your revenge on this dreadful place, you will hear out my proposal?" The creature seemed hesitant, but soon nodded its head in response.

The paper doll laughed and attached itself to the collar around the creatures neck. "I look forward to working with you, but for now go have your fun." Magic seals appeared on the chains and collar and were glowing with an eerie purple light. "Oh! I almost forget to introduce myself. For now just call me Ivan." As soon as they had formed the magic seals had disappeared.

"Happy hunting" the chains binding the figure suddenly snapped open and fell to the floor. The figure rose to full height, flexed its arms and cracked its neck before releasing an earth shattering roar that shook the entire guild.

"**RRRRRRROOOOAAAAARRRR!"**

* * *

**Outside of the cell**

The guards covered their ears and dropped their weapons and screamed as the full force of the roar came down on them and the lights started to flicker on and off. "What the fuck was that!?" One of the guards yelled and only barely getting the attention of the other guards.

"Holy shit, I think that thing just got loose! We got to get the fuck outta here!"

"Calm down, don't forget that the door is keeping…." The guard was suddenly interrupted as a loud banging sound was heard and they turned towards the door.

A large fist shaped indent was visible and soon another one appeared as the sound of fists impacting with pure magic enhanced steel was heard and the process was repeated over and over again. At the fourth try, the door finally flew off from its hinges and was sent flying to the other side of the room. The guards stood their ground and with their weapons drawn, but they were shaking uncontrollably.

Then suddenly a red blur shot forward faster than the guards eyes could see and one of the guards was dragged into the darkness of the room. The guard screamed as he was dragged into the room and his screaming only got louder, before a sickening ripping sound was heard and then a deadly silence crept into the room. The three remaining guards stared in disbelief as they just witnessed their comrades death.

"W... WH…WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" One of the guards shouted

"I... I...THAT THING THAT GRABBED HIM…I...IT…IT LOOKED LIKE A TAIL!" the other guard shouted in fear.

"SCREW THIS! I'M GETTING THE HELL OUT OF HEAR!" The last guard shouted as he dropped his weapon and ran away with another guard right behind him, toward the elevator door that would lead them to safety. "Hey wait…" before the third guard could finish his statement a large fist came down on him and crushed his body.

The guards paused and turned to see a large humanoid figure that was easily the height of two full grown men. The creature's full appearance was masked by the shadows casted by the dim glow of the lights overhead. They could only make out its hunched form, as it was leaning on its two fists, and its crimson eyes shone through the darkness and filled their souls with unimaginable fear.

"Stay back!" the guard shouted, lifting his staff like weapon and a magic seal appeared at the tip before a volley of red fireballs bombarded the figure. After a few minutes, the guard ceased firing, hoping he had managed to kill or at least stun the creature. He turned to his final companion. "Aren't you done yet?" he shouted.

"Shut up I can't speed the damn thing up and it's on its way now." He shouted back. "Well hurry u…" The guard heard his partner's speech suddenly cut off and was soon followed by the sounds of blood splattering on the walls and objects hitting the floor. A giant shadow loomed over him and a menacing growl reached his ears. The guard, who was by now shaking in absolute fear, slowly turned his body and was greeted with the sight of his partner's body which was slashed to pieces courtesy of the creature's claws. The guard stumbled and fell on his ass. The light of the room illuminated the creature's features and he saw the most frightening creature he would ever see.

The beast was humanoid in appearance, its entire body was covered in crimson fur and it wore tattered gray pants, its hind legs were that of a foxes, its arms however were more human, but still beastlike, and had opposable thumbs and incredibly sharp claws, behind the creature swayed six furry red tails. Its face was the scariest as it ressembled that of a fox's, a mane of long crimson hair with blond tips reached midway down the creatures back, its crimson eyes fixated on him and he noticed that the beasts' right eye had a scar slashed across it vertically and its mouth, full of serrated teeth sharpened to the point, was drooling with saliva as it growled menacingly. The man barely got to crawl even an inch before one of the creature's tails snaked its way and grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off of the floor. The man did the only thing he could do…. He begged for his life.

"Please… I beg of you… spare me." he whimpered.

The humanoid fox stopped its movements and stared at the human, contemplating his words. The beast was about to put the man down and the guard looked relieved, but suddenly the creature remembered what exactly the guard and his friends had said about him. They called him a freak, a monster, but what was worse they laughed at his suffering. The beast tightened its grip on the man's neck and brought its jaws down on him.

The last thing the man saw and heard was the fox's throat as its jaws clamped shut and the sound of his own screams.

* * *

**Main corridor, fifty stories above ground the containment cells**

The moment the door of the fox creature's cell broke open, alarms blared in the dark guild and alerted all the mages of the creatures escape. Every single mage proceeded to the elevator which was the only way to enter and leave the creature's cell. The guild master stood behind his guild, all one hundred mages, who were in an attack position, their magic ready to strike. They waited and beads of sweat glistened on their brows as the elevator slowly climbed the levels.

The guild master shouted encouragement to his men. "This is the only entrance that the beast can come from. Stand your ground and be prepared to fire, Master Brain gave explicit orders that if the creature were to escape, we are to eliminate it." The mages waited for what felt like a lifetime before the elevators opened and every one of the mages opened fire. Blow after blow of attacks of various types of magic rained down on the elevator.

After what seemed like forever, the guild master ordered his men to cease fire. The waited for the smoke to clear, expecting to see the body of the beast, but instead they were greeted with the sight of the bodies of the four guards tasked to guard the beast's door. The remains of their bodies were burnt and destroyed beyond recognition. The guild master was utterly dumbfounded, 'What the… Where is the beast? It should have come up this way. Does that mean that it stayed below or …?'

The guild master's thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly felt the ground beneath him start to shake. The guild masters eyes widened and before he could give an order to his men, the ground beneath them burst in an explosion of debris and red whip like tendrils darted forth and started to stab, slam or slice his men to death. When the smoke from the explosion cleared there stood the powerful beast in all its monstrous glory and unleashed a frightening howl.

'How the hell did it ….? The guild master's eyes then darted to the hole the beast came from and was shocked to see that there was a tunnel that descended down into the ground and seemed to go a long ways down. 'Don't tell me… That thing tunneled its way up here, even though we are supposed to be fifty stories above the ground?' he thought to himself in pure disbelief.

The screams of his men brought him out of his thoughts and he regained his composure and ordered his men to retaliate. Soon magic spells began firing again and this time actually hit their mark. As soon as the barrage ended, the mages were all smirking and throwing insults at the now defeated creature…. That is until the smoke cleared and they saw the creature was still standing and was surrounded by a bright red aura. To their surprise and horror they found that the beast was not hurt in the slightest, even its fur was not damaged.

Quickly getting over their shock, the men prepared to attack the beast again, but they were not fast enough. A red magic seal appeared beneath the creature before a red glow started to form in its jaws. The mages then unleashed their attacks in the forms of fire blasts, but a blast of red magical energy shot forth from its jaws and through the blasts of flame and tore through the unlucky men that were in the way of the attack. Not yet ending its assault the creature growled before staring at the mages and raised a clawed hand. All of the men suddenly felt themselves leave the ground as they floated into the air. "What the hell?" One of the mages shouted, "That things using telekinesis!" another exclaimed.

The creature grinned before its eyes widened as it sent forth a pulse of magic and the mages were all sent flying towards the other end of the hall. Their bodies collided with the wall at such high speeds that one fourth of the mages splattered on impact. The remaining mages were either critically injured or were standing back up and hesitantly tried to get back into the fight.

"STAND YOUR GROUND! DO NOT….. AAAGGHH!" the guild master's speech was suddenly cut off as he was lifted off of the ground by an invisible force that gripped his neck and cut of his air supply. He stared into the creature's eyes, those red orbs burning themselves permanently into his mind. The creature then performed a clenching motion and a large cracking sound was heard as the guild master's neck was snapped.

The creature tossed the masters body aside and disappeared in a blur and reappeared in front of the remaining guild members. They screamed as the creature roared and pounced towards them.

* * *

**30 minutes later, outside the guild **

The beast stood in front of the guild, which was now burning to the ground in a large fire that it created. The ground behind him was littered with the bodies of the dark guild's members. The beast roared in victory before it set off into a run, taking off towards the woods and disappeared into the night.

The beast ran through the forest faster than the human eye could see, destroying trees rocks and whatever stood in its way. The beast finally came to a stop near a river, where it stopped and drank to quench its thirst. After the beast finished drinking, it prepared to leave again, before its body tensed, its ears twitched and it glared towards the darkness of the trees, before unleashing a roar which created a shockwave that decimated everything in its path. As the smoke cleared everything in front of the beast was a wasteland completely devoid of life.

"Oh my! Even after destroying that dark guild, you still have the urge to destroy everything. You are truly an interesting creature."

The beast looked behind him and a man appeared stepping out of the darkness. He had tanned skin and was garbed in a strange uniform with an ornate coat draped over his shoulders and underneath wore a rather stylish dress shirt. His hair, beard and eyes were all dark in color and his face was in a sinister smirk.

The beast looked at the man and growled, preparing to pounce, before the man spoke "Please stop that whole animal act, I know you are smarter than you look." The beast stopped his action to pounce and his muscles eased, but he still continued to growl at the man.

"**Who… are you?"** The beast spoke and his voice was just as demonic as his appearance, but it sounded very hoarse as if he hadn't spoken in a very long time.

The man smiled "I believe we may have met before. You may know me as Ivan, the one who liberated you from your prison." The beast blinked in surprise before resuming to glare at Ivan "**You are the one who freed me?**", it asked.

"Of course I did, but I can tell you're the one who can easily sniff out a lie" He stopped when the creature's glare intensified slightly. "No pun intended. So I will cut right to the chase, I freed you because I need you to do me a favor." The creature was now paying full attention "**What… kind of favor?**"

Ivan grinned insanely. So far everything was going to plan.

* * *

**Unknown location**

Meanwhile in another part of Fiore, a man was running as fast as he could to get to his destination in a hurry. Said man had black hair and a blond spiky Mohawk hairstyle and was wearing a red and white racing suit covered in many logos including his guilds name and mark on his back, he had a long hooked nose, a chin guard covered his cheeks and he wore green tinted sunglasses and on either side of his mouth was a pair of stitches. This man's name was Racer and he was a member of the dark guild Oracion Seis.

Finally, after what felt like hours of running, he burst into a building that was Oracion Seis main base of operations. He quickly went through a door and entered a large room. The room looked like the inside of a church, with glass tinted windows that were colored in a way that added to the evil atmosphere of the room and at the far end of the room, a man was sitting on a well decorated throne.

He had long silver hair that reached his shoulders, he was tall and dark skinned, his face was lined with straight black markings, he was wearing a white cloak that was lined with white fur and that left his chest bare showing his guild mark to the world and he carried a staff in his left hand that was topped off with a skull carrying an orb in its jaws and a traditional Native American headdress resting a top its head. This man's name was Brain, The master of the dark guild Oracion Seis. Racer gave a quick bow of respect before he addressed his master, "Master Brain, I came as fast as I could to bring you urgent news about one of the guilds under Oracion Seis' control."

Brain looked at Racer uninterested "What is it this time? Are they making it known that they cannot pay the required monthly fee? Because if it is then…"

"Excuse me for interrupting Master, but that isn't the case." Racer responded. "Then what is then? Spit it out already Racer!" Brain ordered, becoming rather impatient.

The man flinched as he felt his masters aura, no doubt he had caught Brain at bad moment, but he cleared his throat before continuing, "The dark guild laboratory, Black Scalpel, has been attacked, sir. According to the information I could gather… they were apparently attacked by some kind of demon."

Brain's attitude did a complete one eighty before he stood up and shouted "What is the status of the guild and how many men have survived?" Racer paused before answering "…None, master! The guild itself was burned to the ground and every member of the guild has been killed."

"What?" Brain responded in a surprised tone, but a dubtful look soon replaced his initial surprise. "Hold on what makes you so sure the it was a demon who attaacked them?".

"The only information we have to go by is this video feed that I managed to retrieve from the guild's ruins". He pulled out a lacrima crystal from his pocket and set it down in front of him. It glowed before it a holographic image relayed the information from within.

The images on the screen could only be described as pure chaos. The lights of the flames were so bright that Racer and Brain were forced to shield their eyes and the video image was shaking because of the quakes being caused by the battle taking place and bits and pieces of the guilds foundations were falling to the ground and screaming could be heard quite clearly in the background. One of the mages was shouting at the top of his lungs; "THE DEMON HAS ESCAPED, IT IS TOO STRONG! MOST OF THE MEN HAVE ALREADY BEEN KILLED WE CAN'T STO…." A crash was heard before the visual feed went fuzzy and an explosion could be heard as the man who had been yelling was now screaming in agony. The visual feed regained image, just in time for Brain to witness the same man being torn to shreds by the claws of the fox like beast, who lashed out one of his tails at the camera and destroyed it, ending the feed.

The lacrima shut down as it finished playing the footage. After a long silence, Racer cleared his throat. "What should we do master? Do you want to send, a few of the guilds under our control to hunt that thing down?"

Brain got up from his seated position and walked past Racer before replying "No, send no one. One reason is because we cannot send anyone as the magic council has set their eyes on us and doing that would draw too much attention to us. If the council sends their forces after us, it could delay our plan to find Nirvana."

"And the other reason?" inquired the speedster of Oracion Seis. A dark look formed on Brains face as he answered Racer's question. "The other reason is that no matter how many grunts we send to stop that thing… they will all end up dead." He glanced at Racer when he finished speaking, causing Racer to gulp nervously. Anything that could worry Brain so much was no doubt very dangerous.

Brain soon spoke up, getting his attention, "Don't just stand there Racer, get moving and gather the rest of the six generals. We must prepare for any eventual upcoming battles. The creatures release may prove to be a blessing in disguise and may give us an advantage over the light guilds or it could very well result in the failure of our plans. Either way, it is better to be safe than sorry."

Racer bowed before leaving in the form of a speeding blur to find the rest his fellow members and leaving Brain to his thoughts. 'But if that creature were to come and get me it would be best that I plan a little insurance. I have to make sure that this situation plays to my favor.'

He slammed the foot of his staff on the ground and disappeared in a flash of dark green light.

**Chapter end!**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter one of my first fanfic. Next chapter is in the works, so hopefully it should be out soon.**

**Till then please R and R.**


	2. Chapter 2: The beginning

**The Cursed Human **

**Thanks to everyone reviewed favorited and followed my story. I may not have mentioned it in the last chapter, but the story takes place after the fighting festival arc, but before the Oracion Seis arc. The story will follow the canon storyline, but there will be originality to it.**

**So without further ado, I present the second chapter of The Cursed Human.**

**"Demon talking"**

'Thoughts'

"_**Flashback"**_

**'Location'**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 2: The beginning**

She was running down an endless hallway, running as fast as she could but no matter how fast she ran she could never get to the end. The girl was around twelve years old and was wearing rags for clothes, no shoes and a medical eye patch covered her left eye, her hair was red and reached just above her shoulders.

'I have to hurry… I … I must save him!' she thought desperately to herself and she ran faster hoping to get to whatever was on the other end of this hallway. Just when the girl thought that she had no hope of reaching the end, a bright light signaling the entrance to a room appeared before her. New hope suddenly filled her and she put whatever she had left and sprinted for the light.

She went through the light and appeared in a circular room with the entrance being the only exit. The girl stopped to catch her breath before looking up to examine the room. Her eyes widened when she saw a boy who was at least fifteen years old. He had his back turned to her and she could only see that he was wearing pants and had blond hair that was short, but wildly spiky.

The girl stood there stunned, which soon turned to relief and tears starting coming down her face. She rushed toward the blond boy and hugged him around the waist crying into his back.

"You are all right I thought I'd lost you." She cried for a while before she wiped away her tears and gripped the boy's, hand. "Come on, let's leave this place." She stopped moving when she noticed that he wasn't moving from his spot. The girl tugged his hand with all her strength, but he didn't move even an inch.

"What are you doing…? We don't have to stay here; we can finally leave this place."

The boy refused to move from his spot, but his next words shocked the girl. "….Why?"

The girls stopped tugging and looked at the blond "What?" The girl winced in pain as the boy's grip on her hand had tightened. "Let go, you're hurting me!". She glanced back at the exit only to see that the door from where she had once came had disappeared. 'W...where is the...', her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as she heard growling. Very slowly, she turned around and looked at the boy.

He slowly turned his head and when the girl got a good look at the boy's face, her eyes widened in fear. Instead of a human face, the boy's face was that of a demonic fox. Crimson slit eyes glared at her; the boys fangs drooling with ravenous hunger. The girl tried to flee, but the boy's arms gripped her shoulders, immobilizing her. She was staring fearfully at the boy who had once been precious to her. The demonic boys mouth opened and he shouted the rest of his question "**WHY…WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME!? WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK FOR ME!?"**

As the jaws came closer and closer, the girl screamed.

* * *

Her eyes shot wide open and she sat up and was breathing deeply, her form shaking in fear. She gazed at her surroundings noticing she was in a hotel room, with her teammate Lucy, the snores of her companions, Gray, Natsu and Happy, reached her ears from the next room.

She felt releived, "It was only a dream, or rather in this case a terrifying nightmare."

This long red-haired woman was Erza Scarlet, S-class mage of Fairy Tail and the strongest female of her guild also known as the Titania. She heard murmuring to her left and looked to see that Lucy had woken up and she had a severe case of bed head. "Was goin on Erza, ya...kay", she murmured still half asleep. Erza smiled at the blond. "It's nothing, go back to sleep." Lucy nodded before slumping back down on her bed.

Erza on the other hand lay down, but refused to fall asleep, the fear from her nightmare still fresh in her mind and body and she remained awake well into the morning.

* * *

**Magnolia town, a few hours later**

After waking up and taking the train Team Natsu finally arrived home to their guild. On their way there Natsu and Gray were recounting their exploits achieved on the mission. "Man, that was way too easy, dealing with those wyvern wasn't even a challenge." the dragon slayer bragged.

Gray snorted Natsu's way "Says you mister 'I can kill dragons'!"

Natsu immediately got angry and bashed his head on to Gray's "What you say stripper?" he shouted "And don't compare dragons to wyverns! They aren't even dragons, there just a bunch of cheap imitators!"

Gray yelled back "Yeah well those imitators were more of a challenge to us than they were to you! Hell we could've finished early if you didn't get so caught up in fighting with them!"

Lightning literally flew from their eyes and their bodies surrounded themselves in flaming and icy aura's. Lucy sighed and turned towards Erza. "Hey Erza, Natsu and Gray are …" Lucy stopped when she noticed that Erza was still walking without paying attention to Natsu and Gray. Lucy was surprised, Erza not paying attention to Natsu and Gray fighting was like saying Gray and Natsu never fought at all.

"Erza" Lucy called her, who only just realized that someone was talking to her. "Yes Lucy? She asked. Lucy then pointed to Natsu and Gray, who were still fighting. Understanding the situation, Erza bonked both mages on the head and sent them crashing to the floor.

Natsu rubbed his sore cranium and glared at Erza "Dammit Erza…" he stopped as he noticed something different about Erza. She looked tired and had circles under her eyes, like she hadn't been sleeping as much as she should.

"Hey Erza, you feeling alright? You don't look so hot"

Erza blinked at that as Gray added his two cents to the conversation. "Flame heads got a point, usually you break up our fights sooner than that." "Are you okay Erza?" Happy the cat asked.

Erza looked at her friends and simply smiled. "Are you worried about me? That's sweet of you. But can you blame me? With the way you three snore, it's possible to wake up even the dead." All three boys looked at the ground and scratched their heads embarrassingly, while Lucy giggled.

Erza smiled at her friends, she didn't need to bring them down with her depressing attitude, "Come, let us return to the guild and get some rest. I will need your help to clean out my apartment later. Apparently my room has exceeded its limited capacity and my landlord told me to clean a few things out."

**Fairy tail guild**

"Hey everyone we're back!" Natsu yelled and was greeted with the cheers of his comrades. But the cheers soon became shouts as a fight broke out and Natsu, Gray and Happy got dragged into the chaos. A typical day in Fairy Tail. Erza turned to the beautiful barmaid and poster girl of Fairy Tail, Mirajane Strauss.

"Welcome Erza, how was the mission?" she asked with her usual cheery smile. "Nothing we couldn't handle" was her reply. "Is the master here? I need to speak to him." Mira nodded "He should be in his office. Is everything alright?"

"Don't worry everything is fine." Erza said, though she didn't sound sure of herself, luckily Mira seemed to accept the response and went back to her work.

Ignoring the chaos Erza went to Makarov's office and knocked on the door. "Come in." came an elderly voice. Erza opened the door and entered the office of the third master and elderly wizard saint. Makarov was sitting in a chair that looked way too big for the tiny man. He was wearing a travelers cloak and a suit that he usually wore when he was about to go somewhere important.

"Erza, welcome back. How are you feeling today?"

Erza's smile that she had until now faltered "To be honest not so well master." Makarov frowned and finally seemed to notice the fatigue and worry Erza was feeling. "Is there something troubling you Erza?" he asked in a grandfatherly tone.

She took a seat and gathered her thoughts before she answered "Recently Master I….I've been having nightmares and it is always about the same thing."

"Does it have something to do with the Tower of Heaven?"

"No, though the tower did have a role to play in it."

The wizard saint nodded and urged for her to continue. She told the old man everything about the dreams she'd had.

"Interesting, this isn't the first time that you've had this nightmare, though." Erza looked at the master with a bit of surprise at Makarov, who raised an eyebrow out of curiosity.

"You don't remember? It was around the time you got your artificial eye; you came to me and Porlyusica and complained about having nightmares similar to this one. Porlyusica said that your nightmares resulted because of guilt of some sort. So she gave you some medicine to help reduce your stress. It eventually worked and you didn't complain about that nightmare again. That is until now."

It was a little fuzzy to her, but she faintly remembered those times back when she felt safe behind her armor. No doubt she was so scared, that her mind tried to erase it from her memory.

"It's faint, but I think I do remember something like that."

Makarov gave Erza a smile "Don't get obsessed over this Erza, the Tower is no longer a stain on your life, you have nothing to feel guilty about."

Erza shook her head "While I may have felt that the dream made me feel guilty in the past… it isn't the same now." Makarov looked on at her in surprise. "So what does the dream feel to you?"

Erza gripped her arms and shivered unconsciously, "It doesn't feel like guilt, but rather…. It felt like… the dream was some sort of warning." The room suddenly felt as if the temperature had gone down a few notches. "But it definitely has something to do with my past… before the Tower I mean."

Makarov frowned at what Erza said. For mages, a dream that made people feel like a bad event was coming wasn't unheard of, especially for powerful mages, like Erza. But Erza's past was something even he wasn't aware off.

"You shouldn't let this dream bother you Erza, remember everyone here in Fairy Tail is your family and we will protect you with all our might. One of these days you will have to tell us of your life before meeting Fairy Tail."

Erza smiled "Maybe someday, but not now master, but thank you, this conversation made me feel a little better." Makarov gave her his signature goofy smile. "I'm glad I could help Erza. Now go on shoo! Your mission was long and you had to fight of a group of wyverns, take the day off and relax."

Erza stood and bowed thanking the master and left him to his duties. Makarov slumped in his chair and sighed. He looked out his window and he sensed that something was bound to happen. He could feel it in his old bones.

* * *

**Unknown location**

In a forest in a distant part of Fiore a deer was drinking water from a riverbank and enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. But that atmosphere soon shattered as a large figure leapt out of the trees, pouncing towards the deer. Before the animal could even run away, its life ended as powerful jaws clamped down around its neck, killing it instantly.

The large figure was none other than the large fox-like creäture that wiped out the dark guild Black Scalpel. As it gorged on the deer's body it thought back to the night before with its encounter with the man known as Ivan

_**Flashback, Evening prior**_

The man Ivan Dreyar, the son of Makarov, smirked evilly at the fact that he know had the creature's attention.

"The favor I ask of you is relatively small. All that I ask of you is to attack a certain guild called Fairy Tail."

The creäture glared at the man, "**Why attack that particular guild?"**

Ivan looking smug explained to the creäture," You see that guild Fairy Tail has a very powerful secret that I wish to obtain. But the guilds master, Makarov, is quite stubborn and will not relinquish the secret to just anybody. What I want you to do…. is attack Makarov directly where it hurts…."

Ivan eyes gained a crazed look, "I want you… to attack the members of Makarov's guild. To that old fool, his guild members are more precious than his own life."

The fox-like creäture stared at the man, before grunting and turning away, a clear sign showing that he wasn't interested. But Ivan's grin didn't change, if anything his grin grew. "If you accept to repay my favor, I guarantee that you will get what you desire the most."

The creäture froze and he clutched his head in pain as images rushed through his head. They were fuzzy and he could only barely make out the form of a nine year old girl who was smiling, but he couldn't see her face properly. The image then shifted to a bloody scene in the form of laboratory, with multiple bodies both human and beast alike, lying in a pile around him. Faster than Ivan could blink the beast reappeared in front of him and grabbed him by the throat and choke slammed into a tree with so much force than the tree snapped in half. His demonic eyes glared directly at Ivan.

"**If you are lying to me…. I swear that I will make you suffer a fate 100 times worse than death, human. For that which I seek is more important to me than your life."**

Ivan's grin faltered for a moment before it returned, "My dear friend, I have no reason to lie to you. Heck if I were lying to you, do you really think that I would have helped you escape?"

The creäture contemplated his words before he lossened his grip around Ivan's throat. The dark-haired man rubbed the area around his neck.

"I take it this means that you will accept to carry out my favor?" Ivan stroked his beard in contemplation. The creäture slowly nodded. "Alright then, thank you for accepting my _favor_ Mr.… I never did get your name."

The creature's eyes narrowed in thought as he tried to recall his name. It had been so long since he had been called by his true name and with little to no human interaction, he eventually forgot it. He decided to go with a nickname that scientists and others would call him before and during his stay in his former cell.

"**My name is…. Kyuubi."**

"Well then Kyuubi-chan, Be sure to keep an eye on mages with this mark." He held out his hand and a shikigami appeared in his hand and folded into the form of the Fairy Tail guild mark. "Anyone you see with that guild mark…engage and destroy. Think you can handle something like that?

Kyuubi stared at the man before turning his head to the side and flicking one of his tails which sent forth an arc of magic vibrations and an entire row of trees were split in half. He then stared back at Ivan.

"I see... well then I guess you might want to start by getting their attention"

Kyubbi turned and dashed through the trees and was soon out of sight. "Ivan chuckled darkly, "I hope you're ready old man. Soon the location of **Lumen Histoire** will be mine.

_**Flashback end**_

Kyuubi finished the rest of his meal and was soon traveling faster than the human eye could see and one thought continued to rush through his head. '**Even if I have to serve that bastard Ivan… I will do whatever it takes to retrieve what I lost and get my life back.' **Kyuubi halted his movements as he came upon a camp full of soldiers. He growled, preparing, and rushed towards the camp.

The image of the mysterious girl continued to go through his head. He knew that girl in some way. He felt like he had some sort of connection to her. But whatever that connection was, he was sure of one thing about that girl. He knew that when he found her… He would finally achieve his goal. He would finally achieve… His revenge!

* * *

**Magnolia, Fairy Hills **

Lucy grunted as she put down the box she had carried at the front of the hallway. "Are you sure about leaving your things in the hall Erza?" The red-haired beauty answered the blond from inside her room," It's alright I have arranged for them someone to take them away."

"Hey, Erza!" Natsu yelled, Erza turned towards the sound of her comrade. Natsu and Gray walked towards her, carrying armfuls of old armor and weapons.

"What is it Natsu?" she asked "Why the hell does Lucy get to carry all the light stuff?" he asked in a strained voice from the weight of all the boxes he was carrying.

Lucy answered the firebrand, "Really you expect, a sensitive girl like me to carry tons of metal and risk getting injured?"

"Sounds to me like you're just saying that as an excuse." Happy answered. "Shut it cat and like you're one to talk, all you're doing is lying around doing nothing." Lucy yelled at the winged cat.

Gray groaned as he tried to maintain the weight of the armor he was carrying. "Really Natsu?! You're whining over something like this? I can handle this much with one arm tied behind my back." Natsu growled in annoyance. Suddenly an evil smile formed on his face. "Gray started to sweat nervously as he realised what his rival was thinking, "Natsu… don't even think about doing what I think you're…" He never got to finish his sentence, because Natsu released a grunt of effort and dumped everything that he was carrying into Gray's already heavy pile. Gray yelled as he was buried beneath an avalanche of assorted armors and weapons.

"Hahaahaaa! What happened Gray? I thought you said all that weight was nothing for you."

Natsu's laughing ended as Gray jumped out of the makeshift grave and gave Natsu a swift kick in the chest, which sent him flying into Lucy and both, flew into a shelf causing multiple objects to fall on the floor.

Gray looked at Natsu with a comical angry expression, "Are you crazy dumbing all those weapons on me?! I could have died dumbass!"

Lucy retorted with an equally angry expression, "You're telling us to be careful when you just caused a wardrobe to nearly fall on top of us?"

"Yeah Gray, don't be a hypocrite." Happy said

"ENOUGH!" Erza thundered at delivered swift punches to each of their heads. "I brought you all here so that you could help me clean up, NOT MAKE AN EVEN BIGGER MESS."

"But why did we get hit?" Lucy and Happy whined as the rubbed their sore heads.

As Lucy cursed under her breath, she glanced down and a faint light caught her attention. Curious, she removed some of the debris and picked up the object. It was a necklace that had a green crystal with two smaller circular pendants on either side.

"Hey Erza?" Lucy called out getting her attention, "Can you tell me what this is?" she held up the necklace for all to see. Erza's eyes widened in shock and seemed to space out as she stared at the necklace.

"Erza are you okay?" Erza nodded her head very slowly. She had a sad look on her face as she gently took the necklace from Lucy.

"Yes, it's… a necklace that belonged to someone very important to me. Unfortunately he… died a long time ago."

Her friends seemed shock before they too had looks of sadness. Erza clutched the necklace to her chest and turned away from her comrades. "I'm sorry everyone, but could you please give me some time alone."

"Of course, come on guys" Lucy led the guys out of Erza's room. She clutched the necklace in her hand very tightly. She remembered the day when she had first received the necklace; it was given to her as charm for good luck. But ever since she escaped the tower she had been afraid of wearing it.

She sighed, "I'm getting worked up over nothing. Like Master said, what happened at the tower is all in the past and it is time that I move forward." Sure of herself, Erza took the necklace and put it around her neck. The crystal hanging from around her neck glowed the color of bright emerald in the setting sun' prescence.

She stood in front of her mirror and checked her reflection and had to admit that the necklace did seem very beautiful and complimented her appearance. "I have a feeling that things are about to change."

Unfortunately, Erza did not realise just how right she was.

* * *

**Border of Fiore and Bosco**

In a mountain region at the far Eastern border of Fiore, resided a forest. This forest was well-known for its magical properties to make all animal inhabitants more sentient and larger than your normal variety. This particular forest is not easily found, so its exact location is not easily found and very few have managed to lay eyes on it. It was also home to one of these select few, a man who spent all his time in the heart of the forest.

The heart of the forest was abundant in magical energy and said man who was living in the forest was doing what he usually did… write adult fiction novels. He was sitting on a rock, quietly tapping a pencil on the stones flat surface before he continued to write. After a couple of minutes he put down his pencil and read what he wrote and as he finished he began to giggle perversely.

"Hehehehe! I am a genius. This is sure to make my new book a number one best seller." He said

The man appeared to be in his mid-fifties, he was around 6 ft 4 in terms of height, painted red line markings ran down from his eyes and the sides of his face, there was a small wart on his right nose (oddly enough it did not make look ugly), he had long, waist length white hair spiked wildly and tied into a long ponytail and two long bangs of white hair frame both sides of his face. He wore a simple white hakama with a red obi sash tied around his waist and was wearing traditional japanese wooden sandals. He sported a headband with two horns on both sides and the kanji for oil in the middle.

He gave a small stretch to ease the tension in his old bones, "Man, I've been cooped up in my books so long I nearly turned to stone. I think I deserve a little dip in the nearby villages hot springs and a couple of beautiful women pouring some sake for me. "He laughed with lecherous intent.

"Always the 'perverted ladies' man I see."

The man blinked as he turned to the person who spoke to him. Only the voice did not belong to a person, but to a very old and very wise…toad. The toad was about the size of a small dog wearing a black cloak with a high collar. He had green skin, yellow eyes with vertical slits and his most defining feature were his very prominent and stylish eyebrows and his well-groomed, white goatee which ended at a point and he supported himself with a black metal cane.

"Old man Fukusaku, you came to visit? What a surprise, you almost never come to see me while I write my books… Don't tell me you want to come with me to the hot springs too?" He asked completely oblivious. The old toad sighed, before yelling at Jiraya, "I AM MARRIED YOU IDIOT!" Fukasaku jumped in the air and then gave the man a rather harsh smack to the side of the head with his black cane. The impact caused him to fly off of the rock, which actually rested on the top of a tall mountain. As the white-haired man screamed all the way down the mountain, Fukasaku slowly made his way down the mountain, grumbling about the man's perverted tendencies. When he finally arrived at the bottom of the mountain he saw the upper part of his body buried beneath the earth, his spirit slowly rising out from the ground. He grabbed his leg, pulled him out of the ground, slapped him silly and began to drag him rather harshly through the dirt. The white-haired man groaned in pain, but the toad simply said, "Get over it boy, so you fell and bumped you're head, be a man and deal with it."

This earned a very angry retort from the injured man, "One… little… fall? ARE YOU FREAKING INSANE?" he shouted in an anime rage. "I JUST FELL DOWN FIFTY FUCKING FEET OLD MAN AND YOU CALL THAT A LITTLE BUMP ON THE HEAD? SCRATCH THAT PREVIOUS QUESTION, YOU ARE DEFINITELY SENILE OLD MAN!" the toad answered by whacking him with his cane again.

"Please stop with your whining, now is not the time for your perverted habits Jiraya. We have a serious problem on our hands."

"What's the problem?" the man now identified as Jiraya asked.

"You will have to see it yourself." The toad answered.

They soon arrived at a tree the size of a skyscraper. The toad hopped his way to the tree's base and went through a series of hand signs before slamming his palm into the tree's trunk. At first nothing happened, but then golden outlines started to trace themselves across the tree's trunk and they began to carve a series of intricate designs before they were a replaced with a flash of light and the two of them stared in awe at the entrance before them. The entrance was beautifully designed with carvings depicting the many wonders of nature. They entered and started the slow decent down the hundreds of steps that would lead them to their destination.

"If you are bringing me to that place then this must be very serious." The toad nodded. The two arrived in a small shrine like area where another toad was waiting for them. "I have brought Jiraya boy, Shima" Fukasaku said. "Thank you, Dear." The toad was female and like Fukasaku had a black high collared cloak surrounding her shoulders. She had bright yellow skin and purple hair that looked like she still had rollers in them. This was Shima, the wife of Fukasaku.

"What in the world has the two of you worked…?" He looked up and his eyes widened. In front of him was a small shrine which contained a vial of golden liquid with red swirls mixed in. The liquid was moving around, like it had a mind of its own. The glowing liquid thrashed and swirled within the vial so much that it seemed to cause it to rattle, along with the tiny pedestal it was on. Tied around the vial was a necklace that had a small crystal attached to it. The crystal itself was the colour of an emerald with two small circular pendants attached and it was glowing with a strong light. The light seemed to calm down the liquid within the vial, which looked like it could have done much more damage if the crystal hadn't been there.

The three elders stared at the vial, "This does not bode well. The demon's blood is stirring." Fukasaku said, "Indeed this can only mean one thing." Shima said and looked at a frowning Jiraya. "It means that my Intel was right and that_ he_ _is_ still alive. Judging by how violently the blood is reacting, it no doubt means that the demons influence has gotten stronger."

"But why is it reacting now? Surely something should have happened during the last seven years?" she asked.

"The only explanation is that the boy must have been imprisoned under a powerful seal, which kept him and his demonic aura hidden." Fukasaku explained.

"A seal that powerful would require a mage of exceptional power and skill to make it that strong. My guess is that it must have been someone from the Balam Alliance." Jiraya deduced.

"How can you be sure that it was not from the Magic Council?" Shima asked. "I have people on the inside Lady Shima. If they had him I would have known a long time ago." Jiraya said.

He was silent for a long time before he walked to the vial and opened his palm and a magic seal appeared and bands of white thread began to make their way out of the seal and started to wrap themselves around the vial. When they finished wrapping around it, the kanji for seal appeared. He gently picked up the vial and in a flash of light it disappeared as he performed a quick requip.

"Lord Fukasaku and Lady Shima… I am afraid I will have to leave for a little while." He walked past the two elders and headed to the steps.

"Where, may I ask, are you going Jiraya?" Fukasaku asked.

"I am going … to go hunt for a demon." His answered with a sharp and serious edge to his voice.

**Chapter end!**

**Whoa, what a cliffhanger! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Thanks again to all those who reviewed, favorited and are following my story. Its thanks to all of your support that I am able to continue this story. :)**

**A few people have asked if there was a pairing to the story. The answer is yes, there will be a pairing, but this pairing won't take place until after the next few chapters. I have decided that the pairing will be between Naruto and Mirajane. I may change it, but do not get your hopes up, I really enjoy this pairing and chances are really slim that I will change it. **

**Once again thank you for your support and do not forget to review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Fight or flight?

**The Cursed Human **

**"**Speech"

**"Demon talking/Attack"**

'Thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 3: Fight or flight?**

**Rune Knight Camp, unknown location**

Explosions rang forth throughout the camp which was under enemy attack. All over the camp fires burned, tents and small buildings were scattered all over the place. Either ripped apart or burnt to ash. In the center of the camp, the residence of the camp had made a makeshift fort out of tents wooden logs and whatever material they could find. The stronghold served as a temporary base of operations and an on the spot infirmary, where many rune knights were receiving urgent treatment to help keep them alive.

The rune knights who were still capable of fighting were currently huddled around a giant lacrima resting atop a pedestal. The lacrima itself was pulsing out arcs of electrical sparks and kept buzzing. "Any luck on repairing the communications lacrima?" one of the men asked. "I am afraid not Doranbolt-san. The lacrima was heavily damaged in the attack and even if we could fix it would only be able to send short messages before requiring a brief period of time to send another." The man known as Doranbolt sighed. He was a young man of average height and possessed a lean build. He had very short and shaved black hair formed into a stylish widow's peak and on his left ear he had silver earing. He was wearing the robes of the magic council, a white cloak draped over his shoulders, held in place with the magic councils seal. A dark blue jacket with lighter colored edges and buttoned bands on each of his sleeves and beneath that he had a shirt with a much lighter shade of blue with the traditional ankh symbol of the rune knights was visible. He had light pants held by a belt and shoes of similar color.

Doranbolt nodded grimly, "I see, while that isn't good new, we were still at least able to send a message to nearby camps for reinforcements. Hopefully they should be arriving soon." Doranbolt did his best to reassure his men, but inside he was constantly worrying about the creature that attacked them. At first everything seemed like a normal day for him and his men, then all of a sudden this creature came out of nowhere and attacked. If anyone had asked what he thought of the beast, he would be lying if he said that he was not afraid. After the surprise attack, he managed to send a signal on the communications lacrima before it was damaged by the enemy, gather all the soldiers and the wounded to the center of the camp and had a rune wall erected around them to prevent the beast from getting to them. Every now and then they would catch glimpses of the beast or hear it growl at anyone that attempted to leave. But the gist of it, Doranbolt couldn't risk the lives of his men while the creature was still out there and he couldn't just leave his men alone to deal with that thing. He looked up at the sky, from the suns position he guessed it was a couple of hours past noon, roughly almost four hours since the creature attacked.

The atmosphere was way too quiet for his liking, why hadn't the beast attacked them yet. His curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to take a bird's eye view of the camp. A magic seal formed beneath him, "Direct line", he vanished in a shower of light, reappearing high above the camp. As he fell to the ground below, he searched the entire area below him and what he saw greatly troubled him… The creature was nowhere to be seen.

Doranbolt frowned before teleporting back to the ground, he yelled out his orders to the rest of his comrades, "EVERYONE BE READY FOR ANYTHING!" the beast disappearing would normally be a good sign. Yet he had a gut feeling that the worst was yet to come.

His gut proved to be true as the earth beneath them began to shake, he looked in front of him and his eyes widened as the ground literally began to tear up as something really big was digging its way beneath the earth towards them. As the large mass came directly in front of the barrier the earth exploding outwards as a giant beast rose out of the ground and was revealed to be the six tailed werefox, Kyuubi.

He smashed against the barrier rather violently causing the barriers runes to spring to life. The runes spread out all around the barriers repeating the same message over and over again. '_No non-human may enter the confines of this barrier.'_

Doranbolt sighed in relief that the barrier was still working, but that relief quickly turned to shock as Kyuubi grinned. Kyuubi's claws started to dig into the barrier. He began pouring his own energy into the barrier by releasing vibrations through it. The strong vibrations scrambled the runes and were destroying the barrier.

"Impossible! The barrier is failing?!" Doranbolt yelled and briefly allowed his panic to take over, which he quickly reined in.

With one more push, Kyuubi caused the barrier to crack, before it burst apart into smaller pieces before disappearing. Kyuubi roared in triumph before setting his sights on the rune knights. "EVERYBODY RUN!" Doranbolt yelled and some of Rune knight ran with their very lives hanging on the balance, but that did not stop some of the other rune knights to stay and back up their superior. Doranbolt nodded to his men before they assumed battle stances. Kyuubi dropped to all fours, roared and charged the small group of twelve men. The first three men fired a combined elemental attack towards Kyuubi who dodged the attacks.

He gathered magic into left hand and performed a bakchanding motion, releasing a wave of red magic energy. It tore through the attack and collided with not only the knights that launched the attack, but three other knights that were right behind them.

Doranbolt teleported the remaining knights away before returning to face Kyuubi. The demon growled at him and Doranbolt narrowed his eyes at the massive beast before him. Neither of the two opponents moved or even breathed for what seemed like an eternity.

Doranbolt was the first to move and grabbed two swords lying on the ground near him and teleported in front of Kyuubi, catching him momentarily by surprise and allowing the head of the rune knight squad to enter his opponent's defenses. He crossed the two blades over his head before bringing them down in a slashing motion under the creatures left eye and delivered a quick, yet strong kick to the same area and vanished about a fifty yards away from the creature.

Doranbolt watched Kyuubi clutch his bleeding eye and howl in pain… That was what he expected to see, but was surprised to see that he was completely fine. The area under his eye where he slashed Kyuubi remained unscathed. 'What the hell? I know I made contact so why…?' Doranbolt winced in pain as he looked to his foot, which was throbbing with pain. He winced at the pain; it felt as if he kicked solid stone. Doranbolt's eyes widened in realisation, 'It must be that things fur. It must be incredibly strong to avoid a direct hit from two sword slashes to the eye.' He would have to use something a little stronger than simple swords.

Three men snuck up from behind Kyuubi, they slowly nodded their heads to Doranbolt who understood their message. 'Get its attention and we will strike'.

Doranbolt teleported to Kyuubi's left side and lashed out with his swords, which sparked from the contact. Kyuubi lashed out with his tails, Doranbolt parried a strike from the left, before sidestepping a tail strike from above and then stepped back and avoided being impaled by the tail and so on. Kyuubi and Doranbolt continued to do their deadly dance, attacking, dodging and parrying at such speeds that their strikes appeared to be blurs.

While to other people it may appeared that both were evenly matched. Nothing could be farther from the truth. While he may have been able to match Kyuubi's speed, all he could do was dodge. Every time Kyuubi struck at him or he attacked, he felt like he was fighting a living mountain.

Kyuubi jabbed his hand forward in a knife motion, forcing Doranbolt to instinctively jump out of the way as the jab cut through the earth. But as he landed, Kyuubi slammed one of his tails down on him, causing Doranbolt to succumb to the crushing force of Kyuubi's tail which made him miss the follow up strike and another one of Kyuubi's tails slashed him in his face, leaving an upward gash from below his eye and up to his forehead.

"DO IT NOW!" Doranbolt yelled. Kyuubi's eyes widened and he turned to look behind him to see the six remaining rune knights fire their attacks simultaneously towards him. The attacks collided and huge explosion forced the knights to take a couple of steps back. Fire spread out through the range that the attack hit and smoke rose into the air. Doranbolt reappeared next to his men. "Are you alright, Doranbolt-sama?" one of his men asked him. Doranbolt looked worse for wear, his cloak was missing and his uniform was in tatters, covered in burns and the left sleeve was missing. He had his left eye close from the pain caused by the gash he had received and he was breathing heavily, exhausted from his fight with Kyuubi. But otherwise, he seemed fine, but he was frowning for some reason. "Men" he ordered, the six soldiers stood straight in a military like fashion, "Yes, Doranbolt-sama?" Doranbolt was silent, processing the thought slowly running through his head. "Exactly how many casualties have we suffered?" The men were a slightly taken aback by the question, but still they answered. "W…Well sir, if we are right then there are…none." Doranbolt seemed truly shocked, "Are you certain?" Doranbolt asked. "I am Doranbolt-sama, there may be a few fatal injuries here and there, but no deaths. Sir, if you do not mind me asking why is that important I mean the beast has been defeated and the reinforcements should have received our message by now?"

Doranbolt's eyes narrowed, "If the reports that we received this morning from the scouts are correct, this beast matches the description of the creature that destroyed the dark guild, Black Scalpel." The soldiers eyes widened in surprise before he continued, "In a matter of less than an hour, this creature completely decimated a dark guild. But when it attacks us, it takes its time… almost like it was waiting for something… How far away are the reinforcements?" "If the time is right they should arrive in about fifteen minutes." Doranbolt could not help shake the feeling that he was missing something important, 'Was this creature waiting for the reinforcements to arrive? That's the only reason I can think that would explain why it was toying with us for so long. But why would it want to wait for our reinforcements? It just doesn't make sense.'

"Doranbolt-sama, you should not trouble yourself with this matter. After all demons do have a tendency to play with their prey it is in their nature after all. They are just mindless monsters." As he was talking not one of them noticed the giant shadow moving behind the smoke. "Why don't you rest for a while, you took quite some damage from fighting the demon and…" The guard was silenced and his companion's eyes widened in surprise as he was launched from the spot he was standing on and flew straight into one of the few tents that survived, collapsing it on top of him.

Their shock only grew as from within the fires a dark voice spoke, "**An excellent try… but wrong."** From within the fires emerged Kyuubi, completely unscathed from the attack.** "I do not enjoy playing with weaklings like you."** Doranbolt and his men were speechless, this creature had withstood a fully powered, unified attack and he stood their completely unscathed. **"Well then… I believe it is my turn, yes?" **Kyuubi raised his arm and made a clockwise motion before pulling back violently. The men were confused, but Doranbolt knew what was happening.

He qucikly teleported out of the way just as a flag pole came rushing at them. The five men were caught and sent flying forward, landing right in front of Kyuubi. Doranbolt shouted, his fatigue forgotten,** "**STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY MEN!" Kyuubi merely rubbed his right wrist, before stepping over the fallen men. **"Relax, I wasn't going to kill them… they are far to pathetic for me to end." **He taunted. Doranbolt gritted his teeth and teleported right in front of Kyuubi and aimed for a straight kick to his face. "DIRECT LINE" he shouted. Kyuubi grinned and simply raised his right arm and blocked the young man's strike. Doranbolt impacted with the demons wrist, but was sent flying back from the backhand he was hit with.

Doranbolt gasped from the backhand and landed about twenty feet from the spot he was previously in. He coughed up blood and shakily stood up only to come face to face with Kyuubi and for a moment he thought he saw regret in those cold red eyes, "**Nothing personal… Boy." **Doranbolt raised his arms and tried to block Kyuubi's claws with his swords, but they couldn't handle the strain and broke apart, leaving him exposed. Kyuubi's claws penetrated his defences and slashed his face. Leaving two parallel gashes on both sides of his left eye.

He went flying from the force of the blow and landed right into a wall. He coughed up blood, the impact damaging many vital organs. It did not help that Kyuubi slammed his arm into the young soldier's body. He brought his face close and said, **"You had better send someone better than you and your sorry excuse for an army. A group of children could have defeated you and that really is sad. Send word to the camps within the area… or else… well you do not want to know what I will do human." **He dropped Doranbolt to the ground and took off in a blur of speed. Doranbolt had no idea how much time had passed since Kyuubi left. His last moments before he passed out, were the reinforcements he had called rushing towards him. After that… all went black.

* * *

Erza slowly opened her eyes as the sun filtered through the shades. She sat up and yawned before stretching her arms. She got up and glanced at Lucy, resting on the bed adjacent to her, still soft sleep. Quietly Erza tiptoed, to the door to her room and opened it to check on the other so called members of the hotel they were staying at. She opened the door very quietly and her eyes widened at the scene before her… and she was trying very hard not to burst out laughing.

Sleeping on the floor in front of the couch Gray and Natsu were sleeping in a very hilarious pose. Natsu and Gray had somehow gotten into an argument (the source which was unknown to her, but seeing happy sitting with a bowl of popcorn next to him raised some of her suspicions). Somehow they ended up falling asleep while getting one another's hand around the others throat, trying to strangle one another. To others who did not know them it looked like some kind of lovers embrace.

Erza considered waking the two up and then beating the crap out of them for dragging their fighting habits even in their sleep, but she reconsidered and decided to let them sleep. Frankly it was just too funny to her.

So she quietly closed the door and went back into her room and entered the bathroom. She performed a quick requip leaving her body exposed. She turned the faucets and allowed the warm water to flow before entering the shower and began to wash all her stress away in the warm water. She could not help, but let out a sigh of relief as the water cascaded down her naked form and easing the tension in her muscles. It seemed that most would forget that despite being a powerful warrior, she was still a woman and she required the same simple needs as every other woman.

She quickly finished her shower and grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped it around her body, to give her some modesty. It did nothing to help hide her cleavage, which seemed to accentuate it, as well as hug her body.

She quickly dried her hair, with another towel and as she did so she happened to pass by the mirror. She paused and noticed something that got her attention. She looked into her reflection and saw that her necklace appeared to be glowing faintly. At first she thought of it as the trick of the lighting, so she shut off the lights. She was surprised to see that the necklace was indeed glowing. Never in all her life had her necklace glowed before and it made her feel a little uneasy.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of knocking, "Erza are you almost done in their?" Erza looked back to her reflection, but saw that her necklace had ceased to glow.

Erza shook her head, not wanting to be distracted by such a small matter. "Yes, I was just about done." She said as she got out of the bathroom, letting Lucy take her turn. They both froze as they heard two very loud screams. "What the heck was that?" Lucy asked. Erza merely chuckled, "Don't worry; it is just two knuckleheads in arms embrace". Lucy stared with a deadpanned expression at her comrade, wondering if she had finally snapped and wondered if she should start to worry about her own sanity.

* * *

Not too far away, a certain Rune Knight camp was underway in preparing their patrol to be sent out and assure the safety of the sector they had been assigned. In the biggest tent rested the captain of the Rune Knights. He was a tall man who appeared to be in his mid-fifties, with quite a bulking build. He had a very wild and untamed looking beard, covered in red hair. He had short hair and looked like he was starting to go bald, but that did nothing to make him look less intimidating. He was covered in a traditional knight's armor with the sleeves gone and the right elbow guard had a spike which curved and jutted slightly upward. On his back was a large, double edged broadsword. It had a rectangular hilt wrapped in black cloth and a guard in the shape of a lion's mouth from which a six-foot blade emerged.

The captain was enjoying some fresh tea he had brewed when one of his guards came running into his tent. "Captain, I have important news". "What is it?" The guard paused to catch his breath before relaying the important news.

"We received an important update from one of our fellow units in the area over." He said

The captain narrowed his eyes, "Is everything all right?"

The guard swallowed nervously, "I am afraid not sir, they have reported some very troubling news" The captain raised his eyes in curiosity, "What do you mean by that"

"According to the message, another rune knight camp in their sector was attacked and the entire camp was reduced to rubble. While almost every single member was critically injured, they were lucky enough not to have suffered any casualties."

The captain was shocked by the news, "What?! Who is responsible for this? Was it a dark guild or a group of rogue mages?" he asked

The guard shook his head "We asked them the same question and they said that there was indeed a dark guild in that area. However that same guild was destroyed within a single night." The captain's eyes widened. "According to the scouts from the destroyed camp, they say that a figure emerged from the guild as it burned to the ground. They further claimed that it was not human. Further investigations on the remains of the guild reveal that… Whatever it was that attacked the guild, it most likely originated from within the guild itself", He finished.

The captain stroked his beard as he processed the recent information, "Have you delivered this news to the council?"

"We did, but it may be a while until they get it. Things have been rather slowly lately within the council after the firing of Etherion. They are currently going through the final stages of selecting the new council."

The captain sighed, "Very well then, increase the number of patrols and up surveillance within the sector. Pay close attention to any reports that may sound strange or out of the ordinary. Whatever this thing is, we cannot let it surprise us like it did our fellow comrades."

Suddenly a large explosion shook the entire camp. Shouts and screams of soldiers along with the roar of a very large beast reached the captains ears. Another guard soon ran into the tent yelling, "Captain we are under surprise enemy attack." The captain growled in frustration.

Not wasting anytime he rushed towards the entrance of the camp, where the battle was taking place. He drew his broadsword and settled into a stance. A figure jumped out of the smoke cloud, a giant beast with a fox like body and six tails trailing behind it. The creature extended its tails back, before whipping it forward and unleashing six arcs of energy toward them. The attack hit and while the captain was ready for the attack the men around him were sent flying. The creature landed right in front of him and it glared at the enemies before it. The soldiers back up in fear, but their captain shouted encouragement, "DO NOT FALTER! THAT THING HAS NOT WON YET! STAY STRONG AND WE WILL VANIQUSIH THIS HORRID BEAST!"

The creature growled before it spoke, catching everyone off guard, "**Come on, I hardly think that such offensive language is necessary."**

"You can speak?" The captain asked pointing his sword directly at the creature who nodded. **"Of course and judging from how you handle yourself… I am guessing you are the one in charge. If that is the case then simply submit and leave this place. I will not attack you or you're men if you do so." **

The large man only scoffed, "You must be crazy to think that we would trust the word of a it be known that I Captain Denver shall be the one who slays you this day demon." He held the hilt of his blade and pointed the tip towards the demon earning cheers of encouragement and trash talk from his men. The captain's opponent merely looked at him with a look of pity on his face, before he sighed and assumed a battle stance and cracked his claws, "**Let it be known that I warned you and gave you the chance to escape, but now it appears your stupidity will be your downfall. Your name was Denver correct? I guess it is only natural that you know the name of the one who will defeat you and that name … is Kyuubi."**

Denver paid no mind that he had heard Kyuubi and charged him, his men following close behind. Kyuubi raised both hands to both sides and two large rocks not far from him rose into the air and sailed towards him. He then performed a crushing grip and both rocks shattered into smaller pieces. The fragments of destroyed rock the formed into three rings that circled his body. The small army merely ignored this and continued to charge, but Denver knew better. "Shields up" he shouted.

Kyuubi thrust his arms forward and the stone fragments within the rings suddenly launched themselves at high speeds towards the army. The few who listened to him managed to bring up their shields and were simply pushed back from the force of the projectiles. However, the rest were not so lucky and were sent flying from the impact caused by the barrage of stone fragments. They sailed backward into the air and landed on the ground unconscious and their armor dented.

By the time Kyuubi had finished with the stones, half of Denvers fighting force had been decimated. Kyuubi couldn't help, but taunt the enemy. **"Is that really all you've got? I've seen children stronger than you. I'll tell you what; I will allow you and your men a fighting chance. From this point on, I won't use any magic."**

Their only answer was to continue their charge at Kyuubi. Kyuubi sighed and dropped to all fours before running towards the incoming swarm of soldiers. He jumped over them and landed in the middle. He went into a handstand and began to spin, taking advantage of the natural strength of his tails. Using them like whips, he wiped out any enemies within their range. Soldiers were knocked back and fell like ragdolls as they were slammed by the tails. He gave a push on his hand and landed in front of a group of soldiers who had their weapons drawn. He simply gave them a back hand, sending them all flying.

Denver realised that his men stood no chance whatsoever against this beast. He decided that it was time to change tactics. "Men cease your assault and fall back." The soldiers were more than happy to get away from Kyuubi. Kyuubi looked at Denver with eyes that held a vast amount of intelligence. "**Do not tell me that you are giving up already?" **Kyuubi asked. Denver held his sword before him, its edge glistening in the fires of the burning foundations "Kyuubi was it? I have decided to face you. One on one." He challenged.

"**Very well captain. I accept your challenge. **Kyuubi spoke before Denver came charging at him his sword raised above his head. From the side lines the soldiers cheered their commanding officer. "That demon is done for; the captains blade is strong enough to split apart stone. There is no way that he will…" They were silenced when Denver brought his sword down upon Kyuubi, only for him to raise his arm which stopped the incoming blade, a small shockwave forming from the impact.

Denver did not stop in his assault and continued to strike at Kyuubi who dodged each and every one of his attacks as if he was performing a dance. He sidestepped a jab to his ribs, dodged a slash to his left hip, and bent backwards avoiding a horizontal slash. Heperformed a series of cartwheels around Denver who had begun to spin his sword arm in windmill like motion. While preparing another cartwheel, Denver feinted his strike and instead of rotating his blade, he gripped it with both hands and swung the blade up towards Kyuubi's chest, intending to slash him in half from the waist up. Kyuubi's reflexes kicked in and he slammed his two palms together, catching the blade. Kyuubi stared at Denver, "**I am really disappointed, I would have at least thought that you would have put up more of a fight." **He slid his palms along the length of the blade, placing them both on either side of the spine. He made a rough twisting motion and Denvers blade snapped in two. Denver and his men stared at Kyuubi, expressions of horror marked their faces. Not wasting any more time Kyuubi, rushed forward and delivered a powerful kick to Denver's stomach. Denver coughed up blood before he was sent flying through the camp, before smashing through the defences surrounding the camp.

Kyuubi glanced to his right and saw Denver's men retreating; abandoning their captain to his fate in favor of their own selfish lives. Kyuubi couldn't help, but feel an intense rage fill him, there was only one think he hated more than weaklings and that was cowards. He gave a mighty leap before appearing in front of the group of soldiers who looked like they were ready to pee their pants. **"You followed you're captain knowing the risks. Now you will face the consequences." **He said cracking his claws and making the men scream in fear.

* * *

Gray walked through the busy streets of the town they were in. A dark cloud hung over his head and he was avoiding Erza's gaze. Erza could not help, but smirk at her friend. They had left the hotel earlier that morning, going to go and collect their reward for completing their mission. Helping an old men move his old priceless antiques from storage. So naturally as anyone could have guessed, the Fairy Tail mages were rewarded with only a third of the reward and large pile of broken antiques. Natsu and Lucy were assigned to help with cleaning up the mess, while Gray decided to go sightseeing with Erza. After what happened earlier that morning between the two rival mages they were more than happy to spend as much time away from one another as possible.

"This feels nice doesn't it Gray? Simply enjoying the sights after accomplishing a successful mission." Erza bragged. "Didn't we have to give up a large portion of our reward money to pay for antiques that _you_ helped destroy?"

"Yes a job well done." Gray's eyes bulged out of his head, "YOU ARE COMPLETLEY OBLIVIOUS." Gray blinked in surprise. "Hey, Erza you're necklace is glowing." She blinked before taking her necklace hanging out of her shirt and she was surprised to see that he was right, the necklace was glowing. Its glow was going on and off, and it was much stronger than before.

They stopped walking when a huge explosion sounded out through the area. Erza and Gray turned to the location the sound came from. They arrived at a group of passerby who were looking at camp not too far from the towns borders. "What happened?" Gray asked one of the civilians in the crowd. "It's the camp were the local knights of the magic council are stationed. They're under attack."

"Erza" Gray said, only to see that she had already requipped to her flight armor and took off to the camp. "Damn that girl is so damn impulsive." He muttered and took off as fast as he could to help his teammate.

* * *

**Destroyed camp, 10 minutes later**

Erza arrived at the camp entrance and her hands clenched in fury. The walls of the camp had been destroyed and broken. The soldiers lay sprawled all over the ground. From the corner of Erza's vision, she spotted a man crawling her way towards her. She rushed to his side and flipped him on his back. He was an old man with a red beard and a balding scalp. He was bleeding from four puncture marks to his stomach; a broken sword lying by his side. "Sir, what happened here, I am a mage, I can help." She said. Denver stared at the women, going into a small coughing fit. "I… it came out of nowhere…too… strong… my men and I… couldn't even slow it down. R...run or it will… get …you…" Denver could not finish his sentence as he was pulled into the slumber of unconsciousness. Erza looked down at her necklace, which was glowing like a light and tugging towards the camp.

Erza took a deep breath and readied herself before marching into the camp. The further into the camp she got, the brighter her necklace got. She fallowed the direction it was tugging in. She could not help but wonder what caused her crystal to act in such a way, 'Is it warning me of some kind of danger?' When she finally arrived to the center of the camp her necklace was so bright that it was blinding her and she started to hear the sound of bells. She looked around curious as to where the enemy was. "I followed my necklace so where is…" Her necklace suddenly changed course and pointed towards her back. Getting the message, Erza quickly jumped out of the way as something tunneled under her. Dirt and stone rose into the air as whatever was underground did a u-turn coming straight towards her. Quickly putting the necklace within her blouse, she started to dodge every strike from her subterranean enemy.

After dodging for a while she started to have enough. She performed a requip and large hammer appearing in her grasp. She raised it in the air and bringing it down intended to cave it on the head of whatever was underground. She was taken by surprise as the attacker swerved out of the direction of her hammer. Before she could register a red flash filled her version, followed by the sound of an explosion. Erza flew through the air and crashed through a small building which contained the camps weapon supply. Erza gritted her teeth, ignoring the pain she was feeling and stood her ground. Two swords requippng in her hands and using her telepathic abilities she levitated all the blades around her pointing towards the smoke cloud. Erza heard the enemy getting closer. She could hear the sound of large feet making their way towards her and the growl of some menacing beast. Just as Erza was about to charge into the cloud of smoke, the enemy showed its face. Out of the smoke cloud came the form of the humanoid fox Kyuubi.

When Erza saw his face, her eyes widened and she could not help but gasp and take a few steps back, the weapons falling to the ground around her. She stared at the monstrous face before her. The very same face that haunted her dreams when she was a young child.

Erza tried to run, but was horrified to find out that she was paralysed. 'W…what is happening? I… I can't move!' Erza tried to run, she practically screamed at her body to move, but her fear kept her rooted in place. Her entire body was shaking from it.

Kyuubi also had a strange reaction, but instead of fear, he felt the opposite. He stared at the women before him, before a stream of images danced through his head and he roared in pain. He saw the same girl before him, only younger with a similar look of fear and tears lined her eyes, staining the rags she was wearing for clothes.

Realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. He snapped his eyes open and glared at Erza, his eyes growing to huge proportions. Erza stumbled and fell under the gaze of Kyuubi's eyes.

Kyuubi growled at Erza, "**YOU… You are the one." **He raised one of his claws and prepared to bring it down on Erza. She could only stare in horror as her life was about to end. Fortunately things went differently.

Just as Kyuubi was about to crush Erza, blue light slammed into Kyuubi's side and he was sent flying. "ERZA", Gray ran through the fires, an ice bazooka on his shoulders. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET…" Gray dropped his Ice bazooka when he saw the condition his comrade was in. Never had he ever seen Erza in such a state of panic. Not even when she was forced to return to the tower of heaven.

He quickly bent down and slapped her, it seemed to work, but she looked daze, "Gray… When did you get here?" her voice was shaking so much that it scared him. Before he could answer her, the weapons all around them suddenly came to life. They flew up into the air in front of them.

The weapons were sent flying to them, Grey responded just as fast, "**Ice make: Shield"** a large flower like ice shield appeared in front of Grey and Erza. The weapons collided with the ice shield and the force of the weapons caused the shield to crack violently, but it held strong. Kyuubi appeared before the two mages of Fairy Tail, a look of pure rage present on his face.

"**YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT YOU LITTLE BRAT!"** Kyuubi took a deep breath gathering his magic energy and condensing it within his body. Gray slammed his fist into his palm and yelled, "**Ice make: Lance". **He slammed his fist to the ground and lances of ice flew towards Kyuubi, who released his own attack. "**HOWLING WAVE"**, from his jaws large red sonic waves of magic vibrations flew through the air, tearing the ground apart. When the lances collided with the waves they shattered like fragile glass and the attack slammed into Grey and Erza sending them flying. After flailing in the air like rag dolls, they rolled violently on the ground before coming to a stop. Grey got up and took his shirt off exposing his fairy tail mark on his left pectoral and glanced at his comrade. "Erza are you all right?" He saw her laying on the ground, knocked unconscious, with tears lining her eyes.

Grey's grip tightened so much that he felt blood drip from his fists. He looked up at Kyuubi his ferocious snarl still on his face, **"Move human and let me kill that blasted wretch."**

Grey glared back at Kyuubi, "What is your name?" he whispered menacingly. Kyuubi heard it, but curiously answered him. "**My name is Kyuubi, but why do you want to know?"**

"It's simple" he slammed his fist into his palm, catching Kyuubi by surprise. "I WANT TO KNOW THE NAME OF THE BASTARD THAT MADE ERZA CRY!" he slammed his fist into Kyuubi's stomach and yelled "**ICE MAKE: GEYSER"**

A large pillar of ice emerged from his fist and sent Kyuubi crashing through the earth tearing it apart. Kyuubi dug his feet into the earth and gained enough traction to smash his fist into the ice. shattering it into little pieces.

He panted and rubbed the area where the attack had hit, surprised by the force behind the attack. While not that effective, penetrated his magic enhanced fur. He looked directly at Grey, "**What is your name human?"**

"Gray Fullbuster", he slammed his fist into his palm, readying his next attack. Kyuubi smirked, "**Well Gray Fullbuster, I will give you a choice… either you surrender that red haired bitch to me or you die."**

Gray's answer was to increase his magic power and the entire area blew with an intense freezing cold. "**I see… You have made your choice."** Kyuubi roared and increased his power. It easily outmatched Gray's as pillar of red light surrounded him and he dropped to all fours.

"**Prepare… for your death."**

**Chapter 3 end**

**I hoped you guys enjoyed the third chapter of the cursed human. I finally revealed another one of Kyuubi's many magic abilities, Wave magic. I decided on wave because it seemed like a pretty incredible and powerful magic. It is such a shame that it isn't used as much. An incredibly versatile magic, that is both destructive and can neutralize all forms of magic. It just seemed to fit well with him.**

**Anyways chapter 4 is currently underway and will feature the first fight scene between Gray and Kyuubi. **

**Also too those who are looking forward to my other story _Jinchuuriki rising, _please know that chapter two is almost complete and that I will be posting it real soon.**

******On another note I plan to reveal Erza and Naruto's relationship in the next couple of chapters. But till then look forward to some interesting fighting scenes between Naruto and the mages of Fairy Tail.**

**That is all for now, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. ****Till next time, please R&R **


	4. Chapter 4: Fire and Ice Vs Wave

**The Cursed Human**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Fairy Tail**

**"Demon talking/Attack"**

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**I would like to thank ********Holyknight 5 for helping me to************ further develop Kyuubi's magic abilities.** I would also like to thank the other reviewers who reviewed my story. This is probably the longest chapter to date and I hope you all enjoy the fight scenes.

**WARNING! The following chapter contains blood, violence and some course language. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 4 : Fire and Ice Vs. Wave**

Magic energy rippled through the area scaring away all forms of sentient life to the soon to be climatic battle between man and beast. In the center of the now destroyed Rune Knight camp, two beings were gathering their energy for a big battle. On one side, Gray Fullbuster was fighting to protect his nakama Erza. The other fighter, the humanoid fox Kyuubi, was fighting to take away the life of Erza.

Gray raised his power to the very maximum and the area surrounding him started to freeze over from the power he was releasing. Kyuubi grinned and continued to raise his power creating violent winds that threatened to blow their surroundings to dust. Unlike Gray however, who raised his power to its limit, Kyuubi's power continued to rise and quickly surpassed Gray's and did not show any signs of stopping.

Gray cursed under his breath, '_This doesn't look good. When I hit him with my last attack I used it at its maximum. I am gonna have to fight at max power just to hurt it. There is no way that I can beat him on my own_.' He quickly glanced at Erza's unconscious form, she was shivering slightly. '_Unfortunately Erza is unconscious. Even if she does wake up, she doesn't seem capable of fighting this thing. Looks like I'll have to hold out until Natsu gets hear_.'

Kyuubi grinned with a Cheshire cat like smile, "**Are you ready yet? Cause it is now time for this battle to begin."** Gray slammed his hands into his fists and prepared to unleash his next attack. "BRING IT YOU SIX TAILED FREAK!" He yelled at Kyuubi as both fighters suddenly charged at one another.

Kyubbi appeared above Gray his hand in a chopping motion, a red energy surrounding it. Gray's hands shone a bright blue and frost escaping between his fingers. Then as one both attacks clashed. "**Wave chop" **Kyuubi shouted as he brought his hand down. "**Ice make: Saucer" **a bright blue magic seal appeared and soon emerged a spinning wheel of sharpened ice. Both attacks clashed and shockwave resulted from the impact. Strong winds blew as the two attacks battled for dominance, but Gray's saucer cracked and was blown to pieces as Kyuubi's attack broke through and sent him flying from the small explosion created upon making contact with the earth.

Gray regained his balance in the air and landed on his feet. "Damn it, this guy uses **W****ave magic, **Just like Lyon's comrade Yuka." Kyuubi removed his arm from the earth and glanced at Gray. He licked his sharp teeth which would have scared any normal man. "No… His **W****ave magic **is way stronger than Yuka's."

Kyuubi gestured for Gray to attack him again. Gray charged forward to attack Kyuubi. '_Wave magic nullifies all magic based attacks and only physical attacks can harm the user. He must be incredibly diverse in **W****ave**, so wasting magic energy to counter his own attacks would be pointless. The only option I have is to attack him directly then unleash my attacks on him. But that body of his is resistant to my attacks. It would take the full power of any of my attacks to even hurt him and the time I would get to strike would be short_.'

Gray charged towards Kyuubi while dodging his strikes. 'D_amn it! I don't have a lot of options open to me right now. Looks like I have to go with my only option. Speed and timing are key elements to winning this battle_.'

Kyuubi did not let up in his assault, smirking as a few hits hit his opponent, albeit they were not very deep, simple gashes. "**What happened to your previous fervor? Have you realised that it is pointless to stand in my way?**"

Kyubi reeled his fist back and struck at Gray. '_NOW_' he shouted mentally. Gray twisted his body and avoided the strike and entered Kyuubi's defenses. Gray slammed his fist into his palm and pushed his **Ice make **abilities to their limit. "**Ice make: Scythe" **he shouted a large scythe made entirely of Ice slammed into Kyuubi. Kyuubi gasped for air at the hard hit and was sent a yard away from Gray. Gray glanced at his scythe and grinned when he noticed the faint droplets of blood on his scythe's tip. "Well, well, looks like you do bleed after all."

Kyuubi snarled "**Do not let one lucky hit; go to your head boy. That one strike will not save you.**"

"Maybe not, but it gives me more than enough confidence to take your furry hide down." He countered.

Red energy gathered into Kyuubi's fists as he stretched one arm inward and extended fully his palm outward towards his opponent. "**Wave: Air bullet"** he thrust his fist forward and shot a blast of red wave energy in the form of a fist at Gray. He instinctively struck with his scythe, but it shattered. "**Wave: Storm Frenzy" **Kyuubi moved his arms so fast they became blurs and a whole barrage of red energy fists flew towards Gray who did his best to dodge or counter them. He slammed his hands in the ground and launched himself in the air by creating a pillar of ice which crumbled under the barrage. "**Ice make: Ice Salvo.**" Kyuubi laughed at Gray's attempt, "**You idiot! Do you really think that I will fall for the same attack twice?" **His eyes widened when Gray fired numerous missiles, but instead of hitting him, they impacted with the ground around him. The blast created a small smokescreen which Gray disappeared in. **'He missed?' **Kyuubi thought incredulously**. 'No, he missed on purpose. He took advantage of the fact that his attack wouldn't work against me and turned it into his favor. However it will take more than a smokescreen to stop me.'**

Kyuubi tensed and looked around his surroundings using his enhanced senses to find Gray. His ears suddenly twitched and he spun around crossing his arms just in time to block a strike from Gray. A sword of Ice struck him, but shattered from the impact. Kyuubi shot one of his tails forward and grabbed Gray by the throat. Gray gasped for the air as Kyuubi's tail continued to tighten. He looked at the ice mage, wondering why he would attempt such a reckless charge.

Suddenly Gray's appearance began to change. He became more transparent like glass, before his entire body shattered into shards of ice. Kyuubi's eyes widened, **"An ice clone! Where the hell is…?"**

"Right here ya bastard!" Gray's voice answered behind him. Kyuubi spun around only to come face to face with an ice bazooka and a smirking Gray. **"Son of a …" **Kyuubi growled, but Gray shut him up. "**Ice make: Cannon". **Gray's bazooka fired releasing a large blast of freezing energy.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Erza's body shuddered before her eyes widened. She quickly sat up in a panic and looked at her surroundings. '_Where am I?_' she thought. Images flashed through her head before she remembered what happened. '_I remember suffering from a mental breakdown after I saw that creature._' She shuddered, '_I was about to be killed, but Gray showed up and then there was a large noise and…_' Erza's head shot up, '_Where is Gray?_' she thought in a panic.

Erza reached into her armor and pulled out her necklace. The necklace continued to glow in a bright light. She looked to her right as she saw a bright flash of blue light followed by an explosion. The gem on her necklace pointed towards the direction of the explosion. Erza got up and started to move to help Gray. As she got up she stumbled and hit a wall. She flinched in pain when she moved away from the wall, as some of her hair was ripped out.

'_I have to help Gray! I will never forgive myself if something happened to him just because I was careless_.'

* * *

Gray panted in exhaustion, as he looked at the body of Kyuubi.

"Damn… I missed."

Gripping the tip of his Bazooka were Kyuubi's tails. At the last moment, he redirected the blast with them. The shot missed his head by only a couple of inches. The fur around the left side of his face was covered in melting frost and a large gash with fresh blood leaking down his cheek.

"**My turn."** He snarled tightening his tails grip on the bazooka and crushing it into pieces. Gray felt the air leave his lungs as Kyuubi delivered a powerful kick into Gray's stomach. Gray felt the air leave his lungs as he was launched straight up into the air and left wide open to Kyuubis's next strike.

"**Pyr****o Wave"** he shouted as he spun and rotated his arms, vibrating the molecules in the air to the point of combustion, unleashing a large funnel of fiery wave magic in the form of a red spiral that flew towards Gray. He yelled in pain as the attack collided. The attack literally felt like it was burning away every single fiber of his being apart.

The attack ended, but before he could retaliate, Gray felt something wrap around his waist. He looked down to see one of Kyuubi's tails wrapped around him. Kyuubi then flicked his tail and slammed Gray into the ground. He repeated this three more times, before lifting him up and started whipping him with his five remaining tails.

One strike hit him in the ribs, the next hit went across his face, the next performed an uppercut and Kyuubi continued his relentless assault. Each strike felt like being slashed with a sword. Gray attempted to perform another spell, but Kyuubii was not letting up in his attacks, not leaving a single opening for him to take advantage off. By the time he was done, Gray was covered in slash wounds, blood leaking from his injuries and almost coating his body in blood. Kyuubi released Gray from his hold only to slam a fist directly into Gray's gut, sending him flying.

Kyuubi slowly made his way over to Gray, who was slowly getting up, despite his severe injuries. Gray looked worse for wear, having suffered more than three broken ribs, major blood loss, and multiple lacerations and much more, it was a miracle that he was still alive.

"**I am impressed. No one has ever lasted this long against me in my current state. I have to admit that you were a very worthy opponent. Using all of those clever traps to deceive me."** Kyuubi chuckled.

"What's so damn funny you bastard?" Gray panted between breaths.

"**It's a little ironic don't you think? Kitsune are supposed to be masters of trickery and are known for deceiving humans. Yet, here **_**you **_**are, a simple human whom somehow managed to trick a trickster. Sadly you used every last one of your tricks and now you will pay the price for your courage."**

Gray clutched his bleeding side, panting heavily as Kyuubi came closer and closer to him. When he was only a few feet away, Gray started to wheeze uncontrollably. Kyuubi realised that he was laughing.

"Used up all my tricks you say? I don't think so buddy. I still have one trick left up my sleeve."

Kyuubi snorted "**What are you…?"** as soon as he took the next step, Gray's final trap activated.

A bright light blinded Kyuubi, and a small explosion came from where he was standing. Ice erupted from around his feet and pretty soon his entire body was almost covered in ice, leaving only his head, arms and parts of his tails free.

"**What is this?" **Kyuubi growled. Gray planted his fist into his palm, "**Ice make: mine. **See I figured it might come to this, so I planted some of those mines underground when I created that smokescreen earlier." Gray poured every last once of magic power into his next attack. "Time to end this. **Ice make: Cold Excalibur!"**

A large magnificently crafted blade appeared in Grays hands. It was around the size of a human, with wings on the guard and it brimmed with magic power. Clutching it with both hands Gray charged forward. Before Kyuubi could recover from his surprise and use his magic to free himself, Gray got close enough and he swung his sword, cutting through the ice containing Kyuubi.

Red splashed across his vision before he felt a searing pain across his chest. He looked down to see a large horizontal gash on his chest. Kyuubi clutched the wound and roared in pain as blood flew from the wound.

Meanwhile Gray's sword shattered to pieces and he fell to the ground. 'Damn I am at my limit. At least I made some damage to that freak,'

Suddenly a strong grip wrapped around his entire body, lifting him from the ground. In his current state Gray could only watch in horror as Kyuubi lifted him into the air.

Gray watched in horror as the large wound he inflicted on Kyuubi started to steam and close up before his eyes. "You have got be fucking kidding me." Gray cursed.

"**I will admit you are the first person to push me this far. But sadly your best was not enough." **He gripped Gray with both his hands and started to crush Gray in his grip.

Gray screamed in agony as he felt his insides begin to rupture. **"When I am done with you, I will take care of eliminating your red haired friend."**

"RELEASE HIM!" a familiar voice yelled. Kyuubi stopped crushing Gray as he suddenly felt something break against his leg. He turned his head down to his leg to see no one other than Erza Scarlet. She looked worse for wear; she was still shaking in fear. In her hands was a broken sword that she had used in a vain attempt to harm him and her armor was cracked from the damage she took from Kyuubi's last attack.

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes at her, letting Gray go and letting him fall to the ground. He began to slowly move towards Erza, who was backing up away from Kyuubi. **"By the time I am done with you. You will have wished you had fled and let me kill that ice bastard."**

Erza's back hit a wall, hitting a dead end as Kyuubi finally stopped in front of her. **"Any last requests before I kill you?"** Realising that her end was imminent, Erza closed her eyes, before opening them again. Kyuubi who had been expecting her to beg for her life was completely taken by surprise when Erza said, "I realise that I will not escape you and that I do not have the spirit to fight you. But please accept my last request…" Erza raised her head, tears dripping down her face, "I beg of you… please you don't hurt any more of my comrades."

Seeing Erza's tears caused Kyuubi to flinch as a torrent of emotions threatened to flood through him. But he quickly pushed them down and glared at Erza, **"I find it quite funny that you have the audacity to sacrifice your life to protect your comrades. I was actually expecting you to beg for your own survival... as the cowardly traitor you really are."** he said with his eyes narrowing at her. ** "But very well, I will accept your request and let your **_**comrades **_**live." ** Kyuubi threw his hand forth with the intent to crush Erza. **"NOW DIE TRAITOR!"**

Everything appeared to move in slow motion. Erza closed her eyes and waited patiently for her life to be ended. Instead imagine her surprise when she heard Kyuubi screaming in pain. She opened her eyes to see what was happening.

Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw that her necklace was flailing wildly in the wind, shining brightly like a star. She stared in wonder as a barrier of green energy erected itself between herself and Kyuubi's fist. Green electricity sparked on the area where his fist impacted against the barrier, before it burst in a small flash of light, sending both fighters to the ground. Erza's necklace lost its glow and returned to hanging limply around her neck. Kyuubi howled in pain and began nursing his right hand, blackened and burned from the energy released by Erza's necklace.

Kyuubi's hand slowly started to repair itself, albeit at a much slower pace than with the earlier injury inflicted by Gray. Kyuubi's other hand made its way up to his scarred eye. Erza stared in both fear and curiosity at what was happening to Kyuubi. 'W…what is happening?' she asked.

However when Kyuubi lowered his hand, Erza's hands went to her mouth in order to stifle the gasp that escaped her lips.

Kyuubi's eye, once red with a slitted pupil, was now cerulean blue with a round pupil. "**E**…Erza?" Kyuubi asked, his voice losing its demonic tone, becoming more human. A lone tear escaped from Erza's eye as she recognised the voice. "You… you're…."

But just as quickly as it happened, Kyuubi blinked and his eye returned to normal, the anger in his eyes returning full force. **"ENOUGH! I WILL END THIS NOW. If I cannot touch you physically I will simply attack from a distance."**

All six of his tails started to wrap themselves around each other, vibrating so much that they glowed before glowing bright red. Red energy surrounded Kyuubi's body before the energy suddenly started to redirect itself towards his tails.

"**Six Tailed Backlash Wave" **he shouted swinging his tails and unleashing a blast of blazing energy in the form of six spinning, fused arcs of energy making their way towards Erza and decimating everything in their path.

Erza tried to dodge, but flinched as pain raced through her legs. Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and then the figure jumped away from the attack. Upon making contact with the wall, the blast of wave magic exploded into the sky in the form of a small tower with six energy lines emerging from it, giving it the form of a star in the landscape.

Erza closed her eyes as she felt the searing heart from the attack come in way to close for comfort.

"Gray" she shouted in a panic. "Don't worry about that idiot. He's seen worse days." Erza looked up at her rescuer and was surprised to see her comrade Natsu Dragneel.

"Natsu? How did you know where we were?" she asked.

"When we saw the smoke rising from the camp, Lucy and I figured that you and Gray would definitely be where all the action was. So not wanting to be left out of the good fight, I decided to go ahead of Lucy." He stated, before glaring at Kyuubi. "Looks like you guys got more than you bargained for."

"Natsu" a voice shouted from above. Erza looked to see Happy holding a beaten and unconscious Gray. He quickly flew down and laid Gray gently on the ground. "Gray is really beat up but he needs immediate medical treatment Natsu." Happy told him with a frown.

"I got" he nodded before turning to Erza, "Erza I need you to get out of here along with Gray and Happy. Lucy should be waiting with Loki at the entrance making sure that all the rune knights were on their way out of here."

Erza yelled at Natsu, "And what will you do? Fight him? Natsu you cannot beat him. He's too strong, look what happened to Gray." Natsu smirked a little his eyes never leaving Kyuubi. "I know" he said causing Erza to look at him in shock. Now that she got a good look at Natsu, she saw that he was shaking.

"I can feel that things power and I can honestly say that this guy is about on the same level as Laxus, maybe even more. I don't know why the hell he is attacking all these people… but what I do now is that as a Fairy Tail mage…" He smashed his fist into his palm, flames appearing on various parts of his body out of anger. "There aint no way I am letting that bastard hurt you and get away with what he's done, without delivering a little payback!" Erza stared at Natsu with a pleading look "Natsu…Please just this once I beg of you, do not fight. He is different from those fought before. He will not hesitate to destroy you."

"I told you, I know all that Erza… I can't beat him alone. I'd need at least you and Gray. But with that useless idiot unconscious and you not at 100%, the best I can do is hold him off until Lucy gets here with the magic runner."

"Natsu…" Erza said.

"Happy, get Gray and Erza out safely, I'll try to buy you sometime."

Happy nodded and gently lowered Gray to Erza's good side. "I need some help to carry Grey Erza. Come on."

Erza hesitated, but reluctantly accepted the decision to leave Natsu to fight Kyuubi. She gently helped Happy to ease the unconscious Gray onto her good shoulder. Slowly the two began to walk away until Erza stopped. She turned around and said, "You better come back alive Natsu. I will never forgive you if you die." A grin formed on Natsu's face and despite the situation they were currently in he could not help but release a small chuckle. "You got it Erza." Erza nodded and the two began to quicken their pace away from the impeding battlefield.

Kyuubi however was not so keen on letting her get away. **"Do you really think that I will let you get away? I will not let you escape so easily!" **he jumped after Erza with the intent to finish his kill, but Natsu suddenly appeared in front of him, his fist extended back. "**Fire Dragons Iron Fist" **he shouted asflames coated his fist and slammed into the fox demon's face.

After about a second the attack finally registered and Kyuubi's body went flying backwards. He rolled on the ground, before righting himself in mid-air. He stood up and glared and Natsu, who answered him with a glare of his own.

"Where the hell do you think you're going ya long eared bastard? You're fight is with me, not Erza you got that?!"

Kyuubi scoffed at Natsu's remark, **"You insolent fool! That girl has everything to do with all this destruction!" ** He stated while gesturing to the entire camp which was slowly burning to the ground. **"Why are you even protecting that woman? She is a weak and cowardly traitor who will not hesitate to cut lose all those around her. Whether they are friends, allies or enemies, she will not hesitate to eliminate anyone who gets in the way of her personal agenda. Even if you were to do everything, even sacrifice you're own freedom for her, she will abandon you to the dogs."**

Natsu's hair shadowed his eyes and he simply stood on the spot, the wind blowing his clothes and his scarf. "Is that what you think about Erza? Judging by your tone I'm guessing that the two of you have a history together. But no matter what you say I am not going to let you hurt her."

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes at the son of Igneel, **"Why are you and that Ice mage so insistent on protecting that woman? Our business has absolutely nothing to do with you."**

Natsu remained still before he gripped his fists, flames bursting all over his body. He looked up at Kyuubi whose eyes widened in surprise when he saw the intensity of Natsu's gaze.

"Let me make one thing absolutely clear… Erza is a Fairy Tail mage and the moment you made her a target and the moment you attacked Gray... IS THE MOMENT THAT IT BECAME MY BUISNESS!" Natsu's flames and magic power began to rise in the form of a large pillar of fire, burning everything around him to ash.

Kyuubi stared at Natsu with an emotionless gaze, but on the inside he was slightly surprised at Natsu's strength. He gazed at the young mage whose form suddenly shifted and for a moment, Kyuubi saw the image of a giant red dragon envelop Natsu.

'**This boy… something is different about him.'** He thought.

Natsu rushed towards his opponent and delivered a right hook to his abdomen, but Kyuubi reacted and caught Natsu's fist with his palm. Natsu continued his attack and rotated his body to deliver a kick to the side of Kyuubi's head forcing him to use his other hand to block it. Kyuubi let go of Natsu's limbs and then delivered a devastating upward kick that sent Natsu flying into the air. Kyuubi took a deep breath, before releasing a devastating blast of sonic vibrations. **"Howling Wave"**.

Natsu quickly recovered from the kick and dodged out of the way of Kyuubi's attack by releasing a jet of flames from his elbow which allowed him to divert himself and narrowly avoided the attack. Natsu then took a deep breath and retaliated with an attack of his own. **"Fire dragon's Roar".**

A strong blast of flames flew from Natsu's mouth and made their way towards Kyuubi, who did not even dodge as he allowed the flames to hit him, causing a small explosion.

The smoke cleared and revealed Kyuubi behind a red energy field. Natsu cursed under his breath, '_Damn it this guy has the same type of magic like when I fought Big brow's on Galuna island, the only way I can kick the crap outta him is if I can get in close enough and deliver blows at the last minute_.'

Natsu jumped into the air and a magic circle appeared behind him as flames flew from his arms, **"Fire Dragons Wing attack", **large wings of flames flew from Natsu's arms and he brought his arms down sending the streams of fire straight towards Kyuubi who did nothing to move out of the way and simply allowed Natsu's attack to slam into his barrier.

"**You are beginning to bore me. If that is all you are capable off then I feel almost sorry that the blasted wench has associated herself with such weak people."** He said in a deadly and irritated tone.

Suddenly Natsu took advantage of his attacks momentum and began to cartwheel his way towards the barrier and gaining momentum. After he got close enough Natsu used the gathered momentum to slam his fist into the barrier. Natsu gritted his teeth as his fist made its way through the barrier and started to rip to pieces from the intense vibrations. "**Fire Dragons Flame Elbow" **

A jet stream of red flames flew from Natsu's elbow and propelled his fist towards Kyuubi.

"**Fire Dragons Iron Rocket Fist" **Natsu's fist flew fast towards Kyuubi and collided with his face, causing him to lose focus and deactivating the barrier. Kyuubi was sent flying back and slid through the ground face first. Natsu flinched as he looked down at his fist which was shaking and covered in blood.

Kyuubi got back up and growled at Natsu, **"You're insane! Putting your hand through my barrier like that could have ripped your hand to pieces."**

Kyuubi's face then formed into a grin as he chuckled**, "Though I must admit, you guys are one unpredictable bunch. Ever since I escaped from my prison it has been one disappointing fight after another. I am forced to deal with weak humans, even if my opponents are mages, they are still incredibly weak. Because of this I have been always forced to restrain my powers. Deep in my heart I cannot help, but crave battle and truth is I was beginning to lose interest completely."**

Kyuubi pointed a claw to Natsu,** "But you are different. You and that Ice mage were the first to have pushed me this far. I do not care if you do it because this is your natural strength or because you do it to protect someone. All I care about right now is that for once in a really long time I can afford myself to cut lose even if it is just a little bit."**

Natsu frowned at the six tailed demon, "What do you want a sorry look and maybe some pity? Well fuck off, cause you aint getting any! If your only reason is to do battle without any reason, then you aren't as strong as you claim to be. Any real fighter fights for his own beliefs." He yelled with pride in his voice

Kyuubi's body assumed a battle stance, **"Nonetheless I am truly grateful for you to have pushed me this far, so as a reward I am going to take this battle up a notch and showed you a portion of my true power."**

Kyuubi raised his arms to either side of his body and clenched his fists. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before exhaling and remaining absolutely still. At first nothing happened, but then suddenly the ground started to shake and small stones levitated off from the ground .

Natsu never once took his eyes off of Kyuubi, "What is he planning?" Natsu muttered.

Natsu's eyes widened as he saw something streams of blue energy emerge from Kyuubi's body. He was emitting a lot of energy that was rolling off him in waves. The energy was so thick that you could have cut it with a knife.

The energy soon changed color going from blue to crimson red. The energy gathered around his body and focused on his fists which began to glow and vibrate.

He pulled his fist back before slamming it into the ground,**"Wave Hammer" **Natsu had little time to react as an explosion erupted from the point of impact. Natsu dodged out of the way only to feel a force kick him. His Eardrums nearly burst as he was kicked with the force of a sonic boom right into the ground, a large crater forming. He glanced behind him in time to see Kyuubi with his fists raised again and seeing what happened the first time Natsu jumped out of the way at the moment Kyuubi slammed his **Wave Hammer** into the ground, creating another explosion. Natsu was caught in the backlash and his body flailed helplessly in the wind.

Kyuubi the grabbed pieces of stone with his hands and tails, the energy that covered his body soon transferred to the pieces of stone which began to vibrate as well. Kyuubi then threw the stones at Natsu.

Reacting quickly Natsu began to run out of the way of the oncoming projectiles. The moment they touched the ground they blew up into even more small explosions.

Natsu jumped, skidded and dodged out of the way of the deadly projectiles. Kyuubi smirked in amusement, using his telepathy to control and redirect the flying missiles towards Nastu, blowing up directly in front of him. Natsu landed on the ground and groaned in pain. Those explosions were beginning to become a pain in his ass.

He did not have time to let his mind wander as he dodged another strike from Kyuubi and tried to jump back, but his arms were caught by one of his tails. Struggling to get out of the tight grip, Natsu was soon assaulted by Kyuubi who began to strike him with his knee over and over again. Natsu gasped for air as blood and spittle flew from his mouth as he could do nothing but to allow Kyuubi to continue to bombard him with one of the toughest parts of his body.

Natsu finally had the decency to block Kyuubi's knee strike with his legs, the impact causing Natsu's body to strain against the limb. Using the knee as a plank, Natsu backflipped away from kyuubi and gripped the tail holding his hands prisoner. Using his inhuman strength, Natsu lifted Kyuubi high into the air and slammed him back down into the earth. Natsu repeated this two more times before he started to spin like a top and slam Kyuubi into whatever was still standing.

Having enough being thrown around, Kyubi began to vibrate the tail that Natsu was holding which then began to vibrate his hands. Natsu yelled in pain as he felt his hands being burned by the vibrating limb.

Natsu jumped back panting, his face bleeding from a broken nose and his entire body was bruised by Kyuubi's strikes. Natsu swore as he snapped his nose back into place and flinched in pain as he stared in amazement at the burn marks on his hands.

"W…wh…what the fuck… was that?" He asked in shock. "I can't be burned by fire."

Kyuubi dusted himself off, the energy on his body disappearing before he returned to normal.

Natsu leveled a glare at him, "How the fact did you burn me when I am immune to fire magic? You lying bastard, what type of magic do you really use?

Kyuubi chuckled, **"If you are wondering if I used some type of fire magic, then the answer is no. You see most humans who use Wave magic do not seem to realise its full potential. Wave magic doesn't just nullify magic or send waves of energy that explode on contact. You see everything in this universe vibrates; everything to the smallest molecule and atom. If one can vibrate fast enough then it is possible to create a combustive reaction. Using Wave I can amplify that reaction, so when I vibrated my tail, I vibrated and burned the minuscule parts of your body composition and burned right through it. **

Kyuubi raised his clawed hand into the air, **"Allow me to show you what else Wave can do. If you put enough force into it, then you can even create SHOCKWAVES" **he yelled and slammed it down onto the ground. **"Wave: Terra Shock!"** he yelled as a powerful shockwave caused the landmass in front of him to burst outward in the form of a river of dirt and stone that enveloped and crushed everything in its path.

'_Shit'_ Natsu cursed. A magic seal appearing below him and his feet burst into flames and he unleashed a stream of fire which shot him skyward and into the air. Natsu's body then reacted on instinct and avoided a punch to his head by Kyuubi. He retaliated by a quick kick to the face, but missed when Kyuubi reactivated his energy and disappeared from sight, only to reappear and deliver a devastating drop kick to Natsu. Ignoring the pain he righted himself at the last minute and landed on all fours, creating a small crater. He then back flipped to avoid a drop kick from Kyuubi, which created an even bigger crater.

Natsu leapt to the side as the ground burst outward and a large tower of vibration wave magic erupted into the sky.

Kyuubi surprised Natsu yet again by bursting from the ground and delivered a devastating uppercut to his chin exploding and sending him flying into the sky. Kyuubi jumped after Natsu appearing under him and was prepared to stab him in his chest.

Natsu quivkly sucked in the oxygen, Kyuubi smirked and activated a red barrier to protect him from the flames. But he was surprised when instead of fire he was bombarded with spit. **"Fire Dragons Spit", **he yelled. Kyuubi roared in disgust, **"What the hell?"** he yelled as he tried to wipe the spit from his eyes, which started to burn them.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Natsu twisted his body and avoided Kyuubi's strike to his chest. He raised his leg and brought the fire coated limb down on Kyuubi's head. **"Fire Dragons Claw"**

The strike sent Kyuubi crashing down to earth, creating another crater. Natsu clapped his hands together and bgan to gather energy in the form of a sphere, **"Fire Dragons Brilliant Flame." **He launched the giant sphere of flames towards Kyuubi. Kyuubi finished wiping his eyes just in time for the giant ball of flame to impact with his body and envelop him in a fiery explosion. Kyuubi jumped out of the flames, his fur singed in many places and began looking for Natsu who seemingly vanished, _'__**Where is he?'**_ he mentally shouted, an intense ringing reverberating through his head due to the previous explosion and impairing his hearing. The entire area was covered in fresh smoke so relying on his sense of smell was out of the question.

"EAT THIS ASSHOLE!", Natsu yelled out appearing out of nowhere and slammed both of his fists onto Kyuubi's head, momentarily dazing him. He then back flipped and landed in front of Kyuubi and did a foot sweep causing the demon to lose his balance and fall on his back. Not leaving him any time to react Natsu jumped into the air and ignited his fist "**Fire Dragons Iron Fist".**

Kyuubi widened his eyes and quickly rolled out of the way of the Natsu's attack, and went into a handstand and began to spin like a top, red energy began to cover his tails.

"**Wave: Hell Twister"**

A large red twister formed around Kyuubi, knocking all debris and Natsu included back, while firing arcs of red wave energy. Natsu was forced to backflip out of the way of the arcs as they slammed into the ground, small explosions following after. After the last arc was fired Kyuubi stopped spinning and jumped back onto his feet.

Natsu stared at the spot of each explosion; in each spot the earth was completely scorched. He knew that he was invulnerable to fire, but he doubted that even he could withstand a direct hit from one of those strikes. Kyuubi on the outside was panting slightly, but on the inside he loved the fact that he was being pushed so far. It was not close to his full limits, but it was something.

Natsu clutched his aching side, his panting getting worse by the second. '_Shit, this guy is freaking tough, no wonder Gray got his ass kicked so badly. I'm dealing him with everything I got, but he isn't even going full force. What's even worse is that long eared bastard is purposely holding himself back. He could easily beat the crap outta me if he wanted to.'_

Natsu gripped his hand and ignored the pain he was feeling, '_I can't forget what it is I am supposed to do and that's buy some time for Erza and Lucy to finish what they have to do. Come on guys hurry the fuck up!'_

"Hey long eared bastard!" he yelled at Kyuubi who growled at Natsu's nickname for him. "This next strike is going to end it so get ready to get smashed, cause now…" he slammed his fists together, "…I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

Kyuubi stared at Natsu and sighed, **"You keep telling yourself that, but if you are at the end of your rope then why not give it what I got as well?" ** he said before dropping to all fours. "**BRING IT HUMAN!"** he yelled.

Natsu took off in a run, fire blazing behind as he got closer and closer to Kyuubi.

Kyuubi roared and began to gather his energy as well. He took a deep breath, gathering and condensing energy. **"Wave: Sonic Beam"** A large beam of red energy flew out of Kyuubi's throat and began to make its way towards Natsu, who was also preparing his final attack.

He gathered both of his hands together and large streams of fire trailing around him, "**Dragon Slayer Secret technique: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"**

Both attacks collided as both fire and energy collided, creating a massive explosion, as two domes of energy of both fire and energy collided, enveloping the two fighters in its deadly embrace.

When the domes dissipated, Natsu and Kyuubi were still standing, but Natsu looked much worse. He had managed to survive thanks to his immunity to fire, but he was still pretty shook up from the blast. Kyuubi on the other hand wrapped himself with his six tails that served to protect him. He unwrapped his tails from his body and began to make his way towards him. Natsu watched as Kyuubi made his way towards him, the wounds on his body already healing.

"**You should never have risked your live so haphazardly, no I have no choice, but to end you. " **he said with a twinge of regret in his voice, which did not go unnoticed by Natsu. "Why…?" he asked

"**What?" ** Kyuubi stopped walking towards. "Why… Why do you hate Erza so much? Why the hell are you so damn adamant to kill her? Why are you willing to cause so much destruction for her? What did she do to make you so angry?"

Kyuubi was silent for a while, just as Natsu was about to ask him again he answered, **"You ask me why I am so angry at her and why I am so hellbent on ending her pathetic life?" **he asked with venom in his voice.

His fists were clenched so tightly that blood was leaking despite his incredibly dense fur**, "That girl… I trusted her and in the end… She kills one of my closest friends and she left me behind and in the end…" **he went silent as he looked at his red furry hands now covered in blood. **"I lost my humanity... as well as most of my memories and with each passing day, I lose a little more of what once made me human."**

Natsu stared at Kyuubi with a sad look, "Does this mean… that you were also a victim from the tower of Heaven?" At the mentioned of the Tower, Kyuubi went berserk; he reared his head back and roared to the heavens. He looked straight at Natsu and yelled, **"ENOUGH TALK I AM GOING TO END…"**

Whatever he was about to say was lost as a bright light slammed into him and sent him flying into a wall of debris that miraculously still survived the battle and it all collapsed on top of him.

Natsu stared at the collapsed wall, which had a few of Kyuubi's tails sticking out from under it. "What the …" Natsu asked before he recognised a loud voice calling his name, "NATSU!"

He turned to see Lucy riding on the magic four wheeler with Loki driving and his fist smoking, which meant that he was responsible for the light that slammed into Kyuubi earlier.

Lucy's eyes widened when she saw the state Natsu was in, "Are you okay, Natsu? What happened? Happy arrived with Erza and Gray both injured and when you didn't arrive, I assumed the worst and…"

"Never mind that Lucy, right now we have to get the hell outta here."

Lucy hesitate, but nodded her head. Natsu got onto the vehicule much to his reluctance and they drove away. "Loki we have to get out of here as fast as we can. We have to head back to the guild and get Natsu, Erza and Gray immediate medical attention." Lucy ordered Loki who nodded in agreement, "You got it Lucy". With that the four wheeler jumped into high gear and soon was out of sight as it raced away.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Kyuubi**

He didn't know how long he was out all he did know... was that he was pissed.

The debris bulged a little, before a shockwave burst all the debris away from a know conscious and very angry Kyuubi. He looked around and glared at his surroundings, the entire camp was pretty much destroyed now and nobody was around for miles.

Kyuubi growled before he spotted something out of the corner of his eyes. Wedged between what was once a wall were a few strands of red hair.

Kyuubi's eyes widened in surprise as he picked up the locks of hair. He could not believe his luck. He took a deep sniff of the hair. Picking up on the distinct scent of one Erza Scarlet. He glanced towards the direction that the magic four wheeler went and his eyes gained a predatory look as he took off.

'**_No matter where you hide… no matter how far you run girl… I will not stop until you are dead by my hands. And anyone that gets in the way of me terminating you… will be destroyed as well!_' **

As the sun finally set over the town of the horizon, everyone who lived in the vicinity would forever remember that day.

The day when they all heard the roar of a monstrous and powerful beast.

* * *

**Unknown location**

Far away from the deserted battlefield, the mysterious man known as Jiraya stood on top of one of Fiore's many mountains. He was sitting in a meditative position and was in a very deep state of meditation. He had a giant scroll next to him, Which was covered with the kanji for seal. Jiraya's eyes opened up and the birds that were on him scattered and flew away.

"Well at least they did not use me as a toilet." he mumbled. He stood back and cracked his neck and stretched his body, groaning in satisfaction as he popped a few kinks. He then stared in the direction that caught his attention, " A large mass of demonic energy came from that direction, along with two equally powerful magic signatures. Someone has attempted to fight him and judging by their aura they're either dead, dying or in hiding. I really hope it's the latter"

He suddenly blinked, "The demonic energy is moving." he grabbed the giant scroll that was lying beside him and jumped off the mountain's ledge, "Looks like things are going to get very interesting." he says with a small smile.

**Chapter end!**

**Finally, I'm done. I hope you enjoyed the fight scenes; I took me a while to get them just right. ****Also just to let you know that there is a poll on my profile to finalize the main pairing for the story.**

**Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Home Invasion part 1

**The Cursed Human**

**Finally chapter 5 is out. I just would like to thank everybody for their patience in waiting for the chapter and to those who reviewed. I know it took a really long time to update, but it's almost summer and finishing my schoolwork and studying for exams became a top priority.**

**Also a few people told me that Naruto appears to be a little too weak in the story and how he should have been able to easily wipe out the strongest team. It is true that Naruto is strong, but their are reasons why he does not use his full power right off the bat. His current attitude is like Kenpachi Zaraki, he doesn't use his full power because he knows that it would be pointless to fight if he kills all of his opponents right away. Second, his human side serves to repress a lot of his power, so if he let's go of his human half then he could get much stronger, but at a cost. Lastly if I had Naruto defeat the protagonists of Fairy Tail right away, then there would not be much of a story to tell. Sorry for the long rant, but I just felt that I should clear this up.**

**Also if you guys have checked out the poll on my profile then you know that the winner of the poll is Kagura (applause in the background). I am surprised that people chose such a rare pairing, but I am not complaining, in fact I am looking forward to using this pairing in my story. I already have an arc planned that will serve as the start for the pairing and it will take place before the time skip and I might develop it a little further before the tenrou island arc. Check at the end of the chapter for more details on the matter.**

**Well I thing that is enough rambling, time to get on with Chapter 5 of the Cursed Human.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Home invasion; part 1**

**Unknown location**

Brain made his way down a dark hall, following the trail of lit candles that illuminated the dark space. In the distance he could hear screaming echoing down the deserted hallway.

Brain couldn't help but feel a silent shiver of dread crawl down his spine as he sensed the pressure coming from the end of the hall. After what felt like hours, Brain finally arrived at the end and standing before him was of a giant door covered in hundreds of locks.

Brain held up his hand and a magic seal appeared on the door and pretty soon a series of clicks were heard as the door began to unlock. After releasing the final lock the door slid into the side of the wall and Brain entered in what someone could only describe as a mix between a lab, a torture chamber and an armory. The entire room was filled with test tubes, beakers, slimy experiments in jars, weapons and several blood stained torture instruments.

He glanced at the center of the room to see the only two occupants… well the only two **living** occupants anyway. Scattered across the floor were hundreds of bodies all dressed in the attire of the Rune Knights. In the centre of the massacre was a the sole surviving member of the group along with another figure standing in front of him.

Brain stood by and watched the two individuals, "P-please ! I told you everything I know! I-I b-beg of you… no more… no more!" the man dressed in the uniform of the Rune Knight croaked out. The fronts of his robes were splattered with blood and the chair he was bound to had claw marks from his now bloody fingers, which were nailed into the armrest by a pair of wooden stakes.

The other man had his back turned to Brain so he could not see his face and the faint light did not help in revealing the man's appearance, but he saw that the figure had shoulder length black hair and he wore a black cloak draped over his shoulders, along with black gloves and he was wearing open toed combat boots. In his left hand he held a sharp knife with a serrated edge coated with blood and other forms of bodily fluid.

"…"

"I SWEAR I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING I KNOW ABOUT THE COUNCILS OPERATIONS! ANY OTHER OPERATIONS THEY MAY BE PLANNING ARE ABOVE MY LEVEL OF CLEARANCE! PLEASE LET ME OUT OF HERE!" He begged as tears started streaming down from his eyes.

"…I believe you." The figure spoke. The man looked at the man with a smile of relief. "R-really? So does that mean you will let me go?" he asked hopefully.

"…Yes. I will release you."

"Thank you… Thank y… GAHHHHHH!" The rune knight never got to finish his sentence as the mysterious figure drove his knife up through the figures mouth and out of his skull.

"There… you are released from your suffering." The figure spoke with no emotion in his voice.

The man's body twitched before all fell silent. "Well then Brain shall we get down to business?" he asked as he turned to face the guild master of Oracion Seis.

Brain blinked and the mysterious man suddenly appeared at his side, he hadn't even seen the man move, "What is it you need this time?" The figure asked as he continued to walk with the white-haired man following behind.

"I am in need of your assistance. The demon that was being guarded by the dark guild **Black Scalpel**…" the man cut him off, "I am already aware of that fact Brain. I also know that the creature has gone on a rampage taking out multiple Rune Knight camps throughout the region. My master is very upset Brain" the figure said with a dangerous edge to his voice.

"We entrusted the creature to you because you told us that you had found a way to accelerate his growth. Instead you allowed him to escape."

Brain merely chuckled, "Do you take me for a fool? Even if I have betrayed the magic council, I am still at heart a scientist and in all my years; I find that real life experience is always the best method to unlocking one's true potential. The creature's escape has proved to be very fortunate." The man raised a non-existent eye brow, "How so Brain?" he asked.

"We can test his limits and see how far he is willing to go and what drives him. We figure out his goal , then we can use that against him. Besides, after I finished my research I realised that maybe a bit of fresh air is what he needs."

The man raised a non-existent eyebrow in curiosity, "You sacrificed an entire guild just for that? What exactly is this research of yours?"

Brain grinned as he took out a folder that he had kept within the folds of his cloak and handed it over to the man.

"This folder contains all of my research on the creature as well as documents about the demons origins. I must admit that I am impressed by how well the ancients kept something like this a secret; they were very discreet in this matter. When you told me the origins of how the demon and its brethren came to be, I started to conduct experiments on the other two you lent me." Brain smirked, "and it has proved to yield invaluable results. In that folder is the fruit of my research and the key to finally unlocking the power required from the beast."

The man stared at the folder in his hand, "…I hope for your sake that this is something valuable Brain." He said

Brain smirked, "Please after what I just saw, you could not care less about the concept of hope."

The mysterious man opened the folder and began to read the contents. As he read, he began to get more and more interested. When he finally closed the folder, a light chuckle escaped his lips, "Of course…. The answer was so simple. How could **I** have not seen it?" he asked in ironic disbelief.

He looked at Brain and sighed "Very well Brain, what is it that you want?"

A grin made its way on his face, "It is simple… I wish to correct my wrong… by capturing the beast for you and once captured I will deliver you the beast so you can finally obtain its power. However, such an attempt would cost me many men and with Nirvana so close to my grasp I would rather not waste anymore manpower than I already have. So in return for the research I have given you… I ask that you lend me one more of **them."** He said.

The man chuckled, "You have a lot of nerve asking me for more of them when I have already given you those two."

"I understand that you would be upset, but I do not want to risk letting the enemy know about my trump cards. Besides I am not going to keep them, rather I will simply borrow it. I will return it along with the demon that escaped back to you."

The man mulled over Brain's proposal in his head. Finally he sighed and said, "You are a conniving and very dangerous liability… but very well."

He stuck out his arm and out of nowhere a large portal of dark energy materialized. Both men entered and when they emerged Brain glanced around him, he saw that he was now in a holding area which seemed normal enough, but when he looked up he saw giant cubes floating all around him.

How he would have loved to stay and study the area, but he had a schedule to keep. The man led Brain down a flight of stairs and when they finally arrived to their destination, the two men beheld the sight in front of them. They looked up at the seven giant cages as they heard growling emanating from them.

Suddenly various large appendages shot forward as beastly roars shattered the once silent atmosphere. From within the cages, giant creatures could be seen moving within their confines, their eyes shining through the darkness and trying to claw at the two humans before them.

The mysterious man raised his hand and formed a magic circle, "Know your place!" he clenched his fist causing the beasts to scream in agony as arcs of lightning magic coursed through the bodies.

"Take your pick, but only one and remember that this is only a loan" The figure said advancing into the light caused by the electrical shocks, finally exposing his face. The man's face was hidden behind an orange face mask covered in the splattered blood of the rune knights he killed, with a single hole for him to see.

"Do not forget your debt me Brain." From within the depths of his mask, his one eye began to shine with a dangerous red light with three tomoes surrounding his pupil.

Brain's smirk grew psychotic as he laid eyes on one cage in particular. A cage from which two golden eyes with star-shaped pupils were shining with extreme blood lust.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

The serene forest surrounding the nearby town of Clover was home to a variety of creatures and well-known for its relaxing aura. Unfortunately,a frightening beast was tearing itself a path through the forest. Trees, large animals and even Vulcans were struck down as he made his way through the forest.

For the last two days Kyuubi had not been very happy since Erza's escape and being knocked out simply because he was careless did not improve his mood…. at all.

"Feeling a little down are we?" a sly voice asked him. Kyuubi growled as he recognised said voice. "**What are you still doing here Ivan?"** He asked turning his head to the side to glance at the son of the Fairy Tail guild master. The man had arrived earlier that day, in order to give him information of the other members of Fairy Tail and he simply decided that he would accompany him to his next destination, much to his annoyance. Ivan's famous grin appeared on his face, "No need to get so upset. I was only concerned for your wellbeing after you were defeated at the hands of those fairies. If they were too much for you I understand, though I will admit that I expected more from you, but I guess I should not have gotten my hopes up so much." He said with a dark smirk on his face.

Kyuubi growled at the man, **"Watch how you speak to me Ivan. Unless you would prefer if I ripped out your tongue along with your spine." **He threatened as he glared at him.

Ivan merely chuckled at the threat, "No need for violence, Kyuubi-chan." He said with a slight wave of his hand. "I was only telling the truth. But we both know if you had not held back so much against those fairies then you could have easily killed them."

Kyuubi looked at him for a few more moments before returning to clear a path for him.

"**I could have destroyed those fools anytime I wished, but a smart hunter does not immediately pounce on his pray. He toys with it, make them think they have a chance before going in for the kill. What good is having all this power if I cannot use it? That is why I find it necessary to impose limitations when fighting against worthy opponents."** He said.

"**Besides if I were to use the full strength of this current form… I would become an unstoppable force, but I would also be giving the beast inside me the chance to completely take over." **He turned his head once more to stare at Ivan with his scarred eye.

"**And unlike you Ivan, I actually enjoy keeping what's left of my humanity intact**." he spoke with discontent for the man in his voice.

Ivan's smirk never left his face. "You are such a mystery Kyuubi-chan".

Kyuubi ignored Ivan and continued to carve a path through the forest. Finally after moving aside the last of the trees Kyuubi seemed content as they arrived in a rather large clearing. **"This place will do nicely."** He said.

Ivan looked around the clearing and noticed the signs of a storm that had swept through the clearing. His attention focused on four giant oak trees that surrounded the clearing. One of the tree's had fallen into the river; another tree had been unfortunate enough to have been struck by a bolt of lightning which scorched it and left it barren; the third tree had half of its branches pointing in opposite directions, having been bent by the force of the wind and finally there was the tallest of the oaks which surprisingly enough, had been fortunate enough to avoid any damage. It was this tree which Kyuubi walked up to.

"What exactly are you doing here Kyuubi-chan? Should you not be trying to eliminate the Fairy Tail guild?"

"**I am not stupid Ivan. If you think that I am going to attack one of the strongest guilds of Fiore especially with their master being a Wizard Saint, then you have to be even more insane than you already are." **He said as he returned his attention to the oak trees. He took a deep breath and began to gather his energy. At first nothing happened, but soon the ground started to shake and flashes of magic energy flashed from Kyuubi, his eyes glowing a radiant crimson.

"**If I truly am going to wage war with Fairy Tail then I require some **_**assistance."**_

Kyuubi's arms split apart, transforming into four large masses of bubbling crimson energy. The masses of energy soon took on the form of claws and rushed towards the oak trees, embedding themselves within the trees with a loud crash.

**Ost-Deliora theme**

Kyuubi roared as his magic increased to unfathomable levels and clouds started to form and darken, swirling around a single point. A giant blood-red magic circle appeared in the sky with a symbol of a fox head surrounded by nine swirling arcs resembling tails and two whirlpool designs on either side of the head and a faint yin-yang symbol was clear on the fox's forehead.

Four bolts of red lightning fell from the sky and impacted with the trees before they absorbed the lightning and four magic seals like the one in the sky appeared under each tree. Kyuubi's arms suddenly changed from transparent bubbling orange to a dark blood like red as his arms began to pump the strange energy into the trees. The trees were soon covered in a red glow with black vein-like outlines. The trees pulsed as each one experienced a different reaction.

The tree in the river absorbed all the water in the river, the second tree spontaneously combusted and burst into flames, the third tree was surrounded by hurricane force winds, howling with a sound that was eerily similar to the moans and wails of people trapped in despair and finally the earth around the tallest oak began to rise from the ground and attached itself to the tree. All four trees pulsed again at a faster rate as their forms twisted, becoming deformed as they grew in size, causing the surrounding land to rise into the air.

Suddenly the giant magic seal in the sky started drawing in the concentrated ethernano in the area. After it finished absorbing the ethernano, the energies within the seal collapsed in on itself and the energies stored within the circle crashed down to the earth below, creating a large mushroom cloud and wiping away any life within the clearing with the exception of Ivan.

Ivan shielded his eyes from the large gusts of wind, creating a barrier to protect himself from any stray debris.

After a few minutes, the tremors and winds stopped and Ivan gazed at Kyuubi who was now on all fours panting heavily, though he had a victorious grin on his face, **"It…is done." ** He proclaimed as he stared at the marvels he in front of him.

Ivan looked on at the large dust cloud that covering the field, narrowing his eyes as he tried to make out the large monstrous forms before him. He blocked his ears as four sets of extremely powerful screams assaulted his ear drums. He stared in disbelief at the four gargantuan forms before him as a total of 12 large red eyes stared down at him.

One of the figures moved its arm forward causing Ivan to jump back in alarm, but eased up a little when he saw the giant arm grab Kyuubi. "**It took a lot of my magic power to create the beings before you and I need time to rest rest in order to use my full power." **he explained.

The large creature brought Kyuubi to its chest and the branches came to life and grabbed Kyuubi, pulling him into their grasp. Before he was completely swallowed he spoke his farewell to Ivan, "**I understand that you have yet to get this **_**secret**_** from Fairy Tail. As soon as I begin my attack I would suggest that you do whatever it is you have to do. Please keep in mind that this is the last time that I will help you, the next time I see you Ivan… You will become my enemy as will everyone else who will be unfortunate enough to cross my path."** He said with a smile before the vines and branches completely swallowed him.

The four figures then began to leave the area in a swirl of flame, a torrent of water, a gust of wind and cloud of dirt respectively. As the dust finally cleared, there wasn't a trace of Kyuubi or his creations anywhere.

All this time Ivan could not help but grin like a maniac, "It has been a pleasure knowing you Kyuubi-chan." He laughed evilly, his body disintegrating into shikigami dolls, "Soon _Lumen Histoire _will be mine." He gloated as he floated away in the wind, leaving behind the destroyed clearing.

* * *

Cold, was the first thing that registered her mind as she began to regain consciousness. She suddenly sat up in a panic and regretted doing so as her whole body flinched from the pain. While she recovered, she took in her surroundings, only to recognize that she was in the medical ward of the Fairy Tail guild. Feeling more at ease Erza eased back into her bed, finally taking notice of the bandages wrapped around her wounded body.

"You're finally awake." Erza turned her head slightly and saw Mirajane heading toward her with a tray of warm milk and freshly made strawberry cheesecake. "Mirajane, it's good to see you. How long have I been out for?" she asked.

"Almost four whole days, "she answered. Erza stared at the ceiling dreading the question she was about to ask, "W…what happened? Where are Natsu and Gray? Are they alright?" she asked hesitantly.

Mira smiled at her former rival, "Don't worry, they are all right, Natsu has already recovered from his wounds and is helping to prepare the guild. As for Gray…" she glanced behind Erza, who moved her head to see Gray lying in a bed, his whole body covered by bandages and a sleeping Juvia who had her arms gently in a hug around him. Oddly enough the unconscious mage did not seem bothered by her touch; in fact he seemed to welcome it. She smiled a little, knowing that when he woke up he would deny feeling that way, "it was a little rough, but Porlyusica says that he will be just fine." Mirajane said with her usual cheerful smile.

Erza smiled in relief, before she remembered what Mira said before, "Mira, what did you mean by preparing the guild?"

Mira's smile was replaced with a serious expression, "When Natsu and the others came back here with you and Gray in critical condition, they told us everything about what happened to you both. We figured that whatever is after you will no doubt come after you again. So we have been preparing the entire town for an eventual assault."

Erza's eye widened, "We must finish preparations preparations, if the civilians of Magnolia get caught in the cross fire then…"

"We have already accounted for that scenario and we managed to evacuate the civilians. We sent them to the east forest, though Porlyusica was against it at first, she eventually agreed to it."

"What other preparations were made to protect the town?" she asked.

"Freed managed to set up defensive runes that will protect the town and limit the collateral damage and the rest of the guild members are patrolling the town borders with Warren keeping everyone linked with his telepathy. We even notified Master Makarov who was in a guild meeting. He should be back by today and hopefully nothing will happen till then."

Erza sighed in relief, but she could not help the feeling of doubt and worry that was lingering in her chest.

Mira saw the look on her friends face and tried to calm her nerves, she smiled and said, "Don't worry Erza, we won't let that monster…"

Erza's hand suddenly lashed out and slapped the tray filled with food out of Mira's hands, falling to the floor with an audible bang that woke up Juvia. Mirajane stared at Erza in complete and utter surprise.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM THAT!" she shouted with so much anger in her voice that Mira took a step back in shock. Erza panted as she fell back down on her bed.

Mira and Juvia looked at her hesitantly, but Erza started to get back up, sending both girls into a fit. "Erza please your wounds have not yet healed, Juvia cannot let you injure yourself again." The blue haired women pleaded.

Erza shrugged her off and continued to walk outside, "I will not stay in this room and receive star treatment while he is still out there in that state. I refuse to just sit by and let my friends handle my problems. I…I…" Erza fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face, which did not go unnoticed by the two women present.

"I…I cannot stand back and continue to let him suffer like this!" she cried. Mirajane and Juvia stared at Erza unsure of what to say, "Erza… how do you know … who it was that attacked you?" Mira asked, careful to find the right words that would avoid sending Erza into another fit.

"He… he is like that because of me. He became what he is now… because he tried to protect me! " She sobbed. "All he ever did was protect me and put my wellbeing above his own… but that stops now! It is my turn to save him! She said with a serious look in her eyes.

"Erza-chan" Juvia whispered.

"Mira tell me the exact details of the position of our guild mates." Erza commanded.

Mira nodded and answered her while helping her out of the guild's medical ward, "We have Natsu guarding the towns western border with Max, Wacaba and Alzack, but Juvia is going to join them soon. We have the Raijinshuu keeping watch for any attack from the skies and are accompanied by Bisca. The northern entrance is being watched by Gajeel, Team Shadow Gear, Elfman and Lucy. Finally hear at the guild, we have you, me and the rest of the guild here guarding from any attacks from the sea."

Erza nodded, "Good we have a strong perimeter set we must hurry and be ready; it has already been a few days since he attacked. We must be ready for attack any…"

Erza was interrupted by a sudden explosion that shook the guild hall. Mira caught Erza and along with Juvia the two helped the red haired mage outside to see what was going on. When they arrived outside they saw a large smoke cloud rising from the town's western border.

"_Mira" _a voice suddenly shouted in the white-haired girls head, which recognized as Natsu's voice. "Natsu what is going on?"

"_I don't know we saw a bright flash and then heard an explosion. Is Erza oka_y?" he asked.

"I am fine Natsu, did you see what caused that explosion?" she asked.

"_No idea, but were about to_." Erza nodded and began to speak to Warren, "Warren, send me a mental image of what Natsu is seeing."

* * *

**Natsu's group, western border**

Erza closed her eyes as she connected with Natsu's mind. She saw that they were at the west gates facing the front of the forest as the trees were thrown into the air and burst into flames. Suddenly the trees in front of the forest were engulfed with fire as the culprit emerged from the burning trees. When they saw what had caused the fire, Natsu and Erza's eye widened in surprise and slight fear at what they saw.

"_T-That's not possible! That's…" _Erza stuttered.

"LULLABY!" Natsu finished her sentence.

Indeed standing before them covered in red flames, as if he had crawled out from the depths of hell, was the mighty demon lullaby. Two giant horns grew out from his forehead with a crown of fire materialised between them, he had large holes in the side of his neck where large streams of fire were released and the entire backside of his body and the back of his arms were covered in burning flames like a protective hide while his front was free of any flames showing his tree like body

Lullaby reared his head back and unleashed a very strong roar that shattered all windows in the area, before resting its gaze onto Natsu and the others.

"_How in the world is this possible, we saw Lullaby be destroyed right before our eyes, how can he be standing right in front of you?_" Erza asked.

"I have no clue Erza, but we beat him once and we can do it again."Natsu shouted, "Aye sir!" Happy shouted.

"_Be careful Natsu!" _Erza warned, _"The Lullaby before you is much different since the last time we fought him."_

"Gotcha!" Natsu said.

"What I want to know is how the hell that Kyuubi guy got his hands on the Lullaby flute." Max shouted, slight panic laced in his voice.

"Yeah, didn't you guys say that the magic council confiscated the flute after the Eisenwald incident?" Wakaba inquired to the rosette dragon slayer.

"Well whatever the case, we can't let this guy get past us. If anything we can have everyone converge to our position to take him down." Alzack said with a grin as he loaded his twin pistols.

"All right lets…" Happy shouted before he was interrupted by another mental call.

"_Natsu! Erza!" _ a familiar female voice yelled. _"Lucy what is wrong?" _Erza asked with worry.

"_Y-you guys said that you were under attack by Lullaby right?" _she asked with what sounded like fear.

"Yeah, what about it ?" Natsu asked while keeping his eyes on the approaching demon of Zeref.

"_Well then you guys might want to see this." _the rough voice of Gajeel Redfox, the iron dragonslayer said in their heads.

Everyone immediately closed their eyes to see what was happening at the Northern entrance, but what they saw only served to strengthen their worry.

* * *

**Northern border**

The group in charge of the northern border watched as the earth rumbled and shattered as a giant figure leaped out from the ground.

When the figure landed, the shock was so great that the mages temporarily lost their balance, but they quickly recovered and evaluated their new enemy.

The enemy was huge, with large bulky arms that ended with fists made entirely of stone and earth. On the creatures head were two horns that grew out from behind its skull before curving like that of a goat's. The rest of its body was covered in stone armor, starting from the base of its jaw and ending at its feet which formed into stumps. It stared at the group with two red eyes.

"Another Lullaby?" Jet asked in disbelief. "How many of those things are there anyway?" Droy asked.

"There should only be one. As far as the history books know, Zeref never created the same major demon twice." Levy said with her ever-present vast knowledge.

Gajeel merely scoffed, "I don't care if there's a whole army of these Lullaby's out there." He smirked. "What I do know is that it took Salamander, Titania and Stripper to beat just one of these things. So if I take down one by myself, then I'll be the top dragonslayer in this stinking guild."

Lucy couldn't help but glare at the former enemy of her guild, "Why am I not surprised that you would do something as reckless as that?"

Suddenly all five of the mages temporarily took their attention away from the advancing behemoth as something else caught their eye.

They looked up and saw what appeared to be a tornado spiralling down towards the city. However before it could even get close to the town, the emergency barrier activated and halted the tornadoes movements. Eventually the tornado realised that its efforts were futile and swerved away from the barrier, where the winds soon dispersed revealing a new type of creature.

The creature was yet another version of Lullaby, except this one was drastically different from the other two. Instead of having a humanoid type body, this Lullaby's body structure was more draconian in appearance. It had the body of a giant wyvern with giant pieces of bark covering the length of its body, protruding out in sharp points like scales. The creature's legs had three claws along with a talon growing out of each heel and its arms were short and sported three clawed fingers, no doubt used to grab its prey. The demon's head had two horns growing out of either side of its head, two smaller horns growing out the front and vice like jaws complete with large sharp teeth and a long neck decorated with numerous holes that sucked and blew out air. Growing out of the creatures back were two very large wings made entirely out of branches and leaves and nestled in between its wings going down the length of the demon's spine were extremely sharp spikes that ended at the tip of its long tail.

The demon shrieked in the air and continued to dive bomb the barrier again and again, hoping to eventually find a weak point.

Lucy was snapped out of her awe, when another voice echoed through her head. _"Everyone, this is Freed from the raijinshuu. Do not focus your attention on the demon in the skies. Keep your attention on your own opponents. My barriers may be strong, but if they find a way to breach them somehow, we will end up with a lot more trouble than we'd want."_

Evergreens voice soon followed after, "_So all of you please try to at least keep collateral damage to a minimum. I do not feel like explaining to master how we trashed the entire town when we were supposed to be protecting it."_

"_Real men don't hold anything back Evergreen!" _Elfman shouted via mental link. "_That doesn't even make any sense! And for the hundredth time… I AM A WOMEN YOU STUPID OAF." _she shouted at Elfman.

"_Oh, Ever's getting into another brawl with her boyfriend, maybe we should send her to be with Elfman." _Bixlow chided.

"_Elfman, Elfman!" _ His dolls chanting with him, annoying Evergreen and Elfman even more. "_SHUT THE HELL UP!"_ they both yelled.

"_Enough! Our guild is under attack and the both of you are acting like children." _Freed berated his colleagues which made them shut up. "_Anyways we will take care of this sky demon. Bisca you will provide us long range support. Mirajane you will have to serve as our back up if it turns out this beast is more powerful than we expected."_

"_All right Freed I'll join…" _Freed was surprised when Mirajane's reply was cut off, "_Mirajane?"_ he repeated when he still got no response. Suddenly everyone's attention shifted towards the guild hall, where a large shape started to rise out from the ocean behind the guild.

"Mira what's wrong?" Lucy asked worried for her friend and fellow guild mate.

"_I am sorry Freed, but I am afraid that you will have to deal with the air Lullaby for now. It looks like the other Lullaby's had another friend waiting out at sea."_

* * *

_**Back at the guild hall**_

"All right Freed I'll join…" Mirajane was suddenly silenced as the water behind the guild house suddenly began to rise in the air. Mira, Erza and the rest of the guild members watched in horrific fascination as the water slowly fell away from yet another towering Lullaby demon.

This lullaby was also different in terms of appearance when compared to the original Lullaby. It was just as large and had a large hole in the middle of its chest, but those were the only similarities it shared with the original Lullaby. The creature had two fins shaped like shark fins on either side of its head with a third shark fin growing from its forehead and on its face were four large eyes, two on either side of its head. Its mouth was filled with serrated teeth in the formation similar to a shark's and holes were visible on the sides of its neck opening and closing like fish gills. Going further down, the creature had two arms that ended in the form of crab claws, opening and closing with tremendous force and finally instead of legs, the demon had eight large roots that acted like tentacles with barbed tips on the end of each one.

The creature took a deep breath and absorbing the water surrounding it into its body and screamed unleashing a blast of pressurised water from its jaws. "Look out!" Juvia shouted reacting just in time and threw her arms out. "**Water Nebula**" she shouted out as she countered with another equally powerful blast of water. The two streams of water reached a stalemate and effectively canceling each other out.

The demon snarled at Juvia, "Juvia will not let you hurt Gray-sama or any other of her guild mates."

"I am sorry Freed, but I am afraid that you will have to deal with the air Lullaby for now. It looks like the other Lullaby's had another friend waiting out at sea." A dark aura surrounded her as she began to call upon the powers that earned her the nickname 'The Demon'.

"I will fight as well" Erza said as she managed to stand on her own two feet. Mira tried to talk her out of it, but when she saw the defiant look in her eyes she knew that there was no arguing with her. "Try not to get in the way Erza." Mira said with a familiar evil smirk.

Erza smirked back just as a green light surrounded her body. Erza and the rest of the guild members present watched in awe as Erza's wounds began to close up right before their eyes. "How did…?" Erza blinked as a bright light appeared beneath the hem of her hospital dress.

Erza quickly pulled out her necklace which was once again glowing brightly like it had a few days earlier. She watched as her necklace suddenly started moving on its own. "The last time it started moving around like this… it was warning me that Kyuubi was near." , the necklace moved all over the place, but it finally settled down and pointed to one direction. Her eyes widened when she realised where the necklace was pointing to.

"The northern entrance" she whispered. Wasting no time Erza quickly requipped into her spare heart Kreuz armor. "Mira I am heading for the north entrance to help out Lucy and the others. There is a strong chance that Kyuubi is somewhere in that direction."

Mira turned and grabbed Erza's hand placing it into her own, "Be careful okay."

Erza couldn't help, but let a smile grace her lips. If she had been told a few years ago that she and Mira would become such good friends, she would never have believed such an idea to be possible. But it was in times like these that she was glad it happened.

As she rushed through the streets Erza spoke to her guild mates, "Everyone I need you to listen clearly to what I have to say." Erza took their silence as a go ahead, "I have no doubt that you all have questions and are wondering what all of this is about. Rest assured I will explain everything. However due to the situation at hand, I would not blame any of you if you wish to back down and leave "

Natsu's voice suddenly spoke up, "_Did you damage your head in your last fight or something? There is no way in hell that we are letting these Lulla-phonies mess with our guild and comrades, without delivering some payback. Besides, I am still pissed about how my last fight ended up. Beating the crap out of these guys is the perfect way for me to release some steam."_

"_Get in line Salamander!" Gajeel barked, "If anyone has the right to take down these freaks it's gonna be me."_

"_I am afraid that you will be the one to get in line Gajeel-san. Juvia will be the one to avenge Gray-sama!"_Juvia said with a sweet and deadly tone.

"_We aren't going to let you fight them all by yourself Erza. We got this far, we might as well finish it." _Lucy said.

"_A real man would never let a woman fight her battles on her own!"_ Elfman shouted.

"_Aye Erza! We'll stand by you no matter what!"_ Happy exclaimed for everyone to hear.

Multiple shouts of agreement and support sounded out through the telepathic link and Erza could not but smile. "Everyone… thank you."

With her resolve once again steeled, Erza took off with renewed vigor, eager to once and for all end the dark legacy of her past.

"Everyone be ready! Do not let your guards down for even a second!" she ordered in her familiar tone that her guildmates respected and feared.

"_Understood!"_

"_I'm all fired up!"_

"_MAN!"_

"_Don't tell me what to do."_

"_Very well then." _Freed said as he pulled out his rapier, "_To battle" _he shouted and the mages of Fairy Tail began their battle with the four Lullaby demons.

Erza rushed off towards the direction of the earth Lullaby, the once peaceful town of Magnolia erupting with the sounds of explosions, shouting and demonic roaring. Erza gripped her fists tightly as she ran, "I made the mistake of backing down once; I will not make that mistake again. I swear… this time **I** will be the one to save you. Just hang on for little while longer… Naruto".

* * *

**Inside the earth Lullaby**

Within the confines of the earth Lullaby, deep within its large stone chest was a large red sphere. The sphere itself was transparent and was covered in a protective manner by the branches. Deep within the sphere, was a large figure in a foetal position, breathing in and out slowly, making its surroundings expand and shudder like a giant heart.

Suddenly from within the sphere, two red lights shone within the membrane of the sphere and an ominous aura surrounded it as the rhythmic beating began to accelerate and a dark substance began oozing into the sphere.

For the mages of the Fairy Tail guild… their troubles were just beginning.

**Chapter end!**

**And so begins the _R__evelation arc_! This arc will continue for a few more chapters, before I begin a new one and then lead into the oracion seis arc. Next chapter will feature the Fairy Tail guild fighting with the four Lullaby demons. **

**For the Kagura paring, in this story she will be 18, which I assume is the age she would have before the time skip, considering she was Simon's younger sister and I assume that Simon was older than Erza was in canon. As for Kagura's origins from Rosemary, it is most likely that I will stick to my original idea, which means that Erza, Naruto and Kagura will not be from the same village. The reason for this is because I had already planned Erza's origins out by the time chapter 315 came out.**

**Anyways thanks for reading and enjoy the summer!**


End file.
